A Thing of the Past
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: As Kikyou kills Inuyasha before Kagome's eyes, who will come along to comfort her in her time of need? SessxKag ::Complete!::
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Hey all! This is my first Sesshoumaru x Kagome fanfiction! I hope you all like it and I hope it is well written XD _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, but I own my story :D_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyou, you know that I do love you--" Inuyasha embraced her. Kagome gasped. She wanted to cry, and just run away from him forever, but she hoped things would turn out her way.

"But what about that wench, Kagome?" She looked up into his eyes. Her lifeless eyes showed anger within her. Kagome grabbed her bow and pointed an arrow towards her head, but quickly lowered it. She knew it was a bad thing to do. _Murder is a crime. I don't want to ruin my life now. _She dropped her bow and arrow and continued to watch.

"You didn't let me finish. I do love you, but only as a sister, or even a friend." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "The only person I truly love, is the person that sticks up for me. The one that wants to be near me. The person that helps me out whenever I am in trouble. That person… is Kagome." Kagome gasped, and smiled. She wanted to step out behind the tree, but saw something shiny in Kikyou's hand. _What is that?_

"How can you love a copy of me when you can have the real thing?" Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha. Her Miko powers began to grow, and Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. Kikyou peered over in her direction, but Kagome quickly went back behind the tree. _I am such a coward. Why am I hiding?_

"Because you are the one that is dead, and not her. She is one of the few people that accepted me, loved me, even hated me. Humans are just that emotional. But what I really love about her, is she is carefree. No anger or hatred lurks her way. I don't know if she would agree with me, or disagree, but that's what I love about her. That and her power is just remarkable." Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha smelt the scent of salt and looked behind. "Who's there?" Inuyasha began walking towards the tree where Kagome was. _I am so dead! I shouldn't be here! _

She waited… and waited… and waited… but he never came. She looked out into the field and saw Inuyasha slumped over, and saw Kikyou's Kitana covered in blood. Kagome gasped, grabbed her weapons, and ran out into the field.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt down and saw his chest with an open gash. She didn't want him to die. Not yet. She wanted to believe he was going to live. But with that kind of injury, it was unlikely.

"Kag…ome…" He could hardly breath, and could hardly speak.

"Don't talk. Your wound is severe. We need to get some medicine and--" She looked up and saw an arrow pointed to her head. Kagome gasped, and Kikyou smirked. Inuyasha knew Kikyou wanted Kagome dead.

"So, wench, have any last words before I kill you?" Kikyou gripped the arrow more.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you… I love you too. I heard everything you said. I'm sorry I can't help you now!" She embraced him, and didn't care about the blood. She just wanted to be near him and just be with him. He held her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you." He coughed up blood and held his gash. Kagome looked at the gash and saw it getting worse. Kikyou still held onto her arrow and looked at Kagome.

"Wench, prepare for the netherworld, for you are going in it." Kikyou let go of the arrow, and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

She waited and waited. Nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing with an arrow in his back. He fell over onto his stomach, and began to wither away. He didn't want to die near the one he hated, and didn't want to leave behind the one he loved. He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw her crying.

She pulled the arrow out and flipped him on his back. She couldn't believe it. After all of what they have been through, he had to die from Kikyou. She looked at all of the blood around them, and looked back into his eyes.

"Kagome, don't… be sad…" She shook her head.

"I don't want you to go yet. Don't leave me." She closed her eyes and tears began to stream down her face. She opened them and leaned down. She kissed him.

She wanted to feel the warmth he had, and feel the love he had for her. He kissed her back, and wanted the moment to last.

But he couldn't hold on anymore. He backed away and whispered into her ear,

"I love you." He stopped breathing. He died in the arms of Kagome. Kikyou began to laugh and Kagome looked up at her. She grabbed her bow, and gripped an arrow. She aimed it right at Kikyou.

"You heartless person! How could you laugh at this! How could you let the man you once loved die? How is that even humane!" Kagome gripped the arrow with anger and kept aiming at her.

"You have no one else to go to, so I might as well kill the person you love so you can die alone. Even if I did love him in the past, I feel no remorse for his death. Who will you go to, now that your loved one is dead?"  
_That true. Sango and Miroku are gone. They went to her village and are now living together. Shippo went with them. I am pretty sure they don't want another person. But she has no right to kill Inuyasha! _She let go of the arrow, and it hit Kikyou's heart. Kikyou gasped and knelt down in pain. Her soul collectors began to die from Kagome's Miko powers. Kikyou felt her soul going away. It was entering Kagome's body.

"You... You can't kill me! I refuse to die from you! You don't deserve to live! I should live!" Kagome shook her head.

"Kikyou, it is your time to go. You corrupted this land far enough." Kikyou closed her eyes and fell onto the ground. She stopped breathing. Her ashes blew into the wind.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha's lifeless body. _How will I bury you? I don't want you to bury you. Not yet. Not ever. _She began to lift him, and carried him to the tree where they first met.

She laid him down, and began digging a hole. _I wish I could go back home. But now that the well is sealed up, I can't. _She kept digging and digging.

Once she got done, she noticed it was night. She looked at Inuyasha, and saw his face lighted, from the moon. She felt tears coming, but she held them back. She didn't want to have anymore pain, but it kept coming back.

She carried Inuyasha's body into the grave. She didn't want it to end this way, but it had to. She grabbed the shovel, bent over to kiss him one last time, and began dumping the dirt onto him. _Goodbye… Inuyasha… You will always remain in my heart. _She cried into the dirt, and kept dumping it onto his body.

She patted down the dirt to make it smooth, and placed flowers onto his grave. She cried into the dirt again. She didn't think it was possible for him to die before her. She couldn't believe it. _He's gone… I can't reach him anymore… I can't hear him… I can't feel him… Why? Why did you have to go Inuyasha? Why… _

She heard something rustling in the bushes behind her, and she looked behind. She looked at her weapon, but thought it was just useless to use it. She wanted to die to be with him. She kept scanning the area, but couldn't see anything.

"Is anyone there? Do you want to kill me?" She began to cry onto the grave again. He stepped out of the shadows and saw her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you review, and I will try to update really soon!**


	2. The Savior

**Here is the 2nd chapter! I hope you continued to read this story, and enjoy! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my story :D _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I smell her… I smell that wench, Kikyou and my cursed little brother, Inuyasha. But he doesn't realize that Miko is nearby too. _Sesshoumaru was wandering around in the forest with his toad, Jaken, and his human companion, Rin. He stopped in his tracks and Jaken bumped into his leg, as usual.

"What is it, milord?" Jaken looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru staring off into the distance.

"Stay here." He began to walk again, and didn't look behind.

"But, Lord--" Jaken stepped forward.

"I told you to stay." Jaken nodded and went back to Ah-Un (sp?) and Rin.

"Master Jaken, do you know what is on Lord Sesshoumaru's mind?"

"How should I know, you insolent brat?" Jaken sat down onto the cold ground and stared at the path Sesshoumaru took. _What could be on his mind right now? What if something is happening far ahead? I hope he will be okay. _

"Master Jaken, can we play a game?"

"Why you conniving little child!" Jaken stood up and looked at Rin. Rin jumped down from Ah-Un and touched Jaken.

"Tag! You're it!" (A/N: Did they have tag that far back? If someone knows, please tell me!) Rin ran off and Jaken became angry. Jaken chased Rin, but tripped on his first step.

_They are close… _Sesshoumaru saw off in the distance Kikyou and Inuyasha together. _So he chose that dead wench for himself. What does… _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome behind a tree. _Why must she hide? _

"Kikyou, you know that I do love you--" Inuyasha embraced her. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, and saw her on the verge of crying. _Why will she cry for him? _

"But what about that wench, Kagome?" She looked up into his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, and looked at his expression. _It shows that he doesn't care about this one. But why must he hurt the other's feelings?_

"You didn't let me finish. I do love you, but only as a sister, or even a friend." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "The only person I truly love, is the person that sticks up for me. The one that wants to be near me. The person that helps me out whenever I am in trouble. That person… is Kagome." Sesshoumaru saw Kagome smile. _Her… Why will she smile? Why? Why do insolent humans smile? This Sesshoumaru will never know that. _

"How can you love a copy of me when you can have the real thing?" Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha. Her Miko powers began to grow, and Sesshoumaru felt it. _Her powers… they continue to grow because of anger. She is wasting her time. She can easily kill him with one blow._

"Because you are the one that is dead, and not her. She is one of the few people that accepted me, loved me, even hated me. Humans are just that emotional. But what I really love about her, is she is carefree. No anger or hatred lurks her way. I don't know if she would agree with me, or disagree, but that's what I love about her. That and her power is just remarkable." Sesshoumaru began to smell salt. _Salt? _He looked over and saw Kagome crying. He walked over in her direction, but made noise along the way "Who's there?" Inuyasha began walking towards the tree where Kagome was. Sesshoumaru jumped into the trees to hide. _This Sesshoumaru will not be seen._

Sesshoumaru saw Kikyou run towards Inuyasha with her Kitana. He saw his own brother get stabbed in the back, and saw the young Miko run towards him. He saw everything.

_Why will that Miko run to him? He will die. That Kikyou… she has been a cause throughout everyone's lives. _He began to unsheathe the Tokijin, and about to attack Kikyou, who was about to let go of her arrow to kill Kagome. But, he saw Inuyasha rise. _He is still alive? _Inuyasha ran into the path of the arrow and was hit by the arrow. _He sacrificed his life for the Miko's. _He watched his own brother die, and saw Kagome kill Kikyou for it.

_This is most amusing. But what will happen… _He saw Kagome carry Inuyasha towards a tree. _She will bury him. _He jumped out of the trees and followed her. He didn't know if she needed help, since she was wobbling around.

She grabbed a nearby shovel and began to dig. He jumped into the nearby trees, and watched her. _She cries… over his body. Her love is shown through all the emotions._

She finished digging and placed the body into the ground. He noticed it was night time and began to wonder about the others. _This Sesshoumaru knows they are fine. _She finished patting down the ground and began to cry again. _She needs comfort… _He jumped from the trees and made his way through the bushes.

"Is anyone there? Do you want to kill me?" She began to cry onto the grave again. He stepped out of the shadows and saw her.

"Why do you curse yourself for his death?"

"He shouldn't have died. I should've done something for him. But I didn't. I was a coward." She cried more. He couldn't stand a human cry, and it was a woman crying. He took one step towards her, and she glared at him.

"If you wish to kill me, do it now. You are here for that, right?" She hung her head and stared at the ground. She saw his feet and closed her eyes. She waited for her death to be quick.

_Death should not be toyed with. Her sadness is consuming her. _"If you are sad, you will only believe that death is the answer." She looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"But… If he wasn't dead now, everything would be fine." She felt tears fall down her cheek. Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her, and wiped them away. Kagome shivered at his touch. _Is he… comforting me? _

"Do not cry, for this Sesshoumaru doesn't like women crying." She smiled, but kept crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just cannot--" She shook her head and embraced him. She cried into his clothing, and he froze. _This Miko… she is different… She isn't afraid to come near me…_ She kept crying into his clothing and holding him tighter.

_Why did I hug the Lord! _She shook the thought away and kept holding him. He finally put his arms around her and comforted her.

_This Sesshoumaru will help her heal. She will not be in pain for the rest of her life. No living mortal can live like that. _"Miko."

She looked up through her teary eyes and stared. "My name isn't Miko." He kept staring at her, ignoring her comment.

"Miko, would you like to stay with this Sesshoumaru?" She gasped.

"I would only be a burden."

"You have no other place to go." She nodded at his comment, and kept staring into his golden eyes. _His eyes… they are… wait… I can't think like that… can I? _

"If you wish me to accompany you, Sess—my lord."

"Do not call me that. Just talk to me normally."

"Okay." She hugged him again, and wiped her tears away from her face. _My life can begin anew, right? Inuyasha, please, lend me your strength and please forgive me for doing this! _She stood up and said her final good-byes to Inuyasha.

"We will meet again, Inuyasha." She looked at Sesshoumaru and walked with him.

_This Miko is strong, but this feeling… _He walked with her towards Jaken and Rin, but stopped in the field where Inuyasha was killed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's the end! I do hope you review, and I will type up the next chapter within the week! **


	3. His Pain Lives On

**Well here you are with the 3rd chapter under way! Arigatou to everyone that has reviewed this story so far! Thank you to everyone that has read it as well! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my story! _**Enjoy reading!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" She stared into the bloody field and felt tears coming, but she wiped them away. She thought of every event that happened here, and the incident of his death. She couldn't let go, but she had no choice.

"This field… it is troubled."

"Huh?" She couldn't figure out how a field can be troubled by deaths. _A field is a field! But a field can cause anything to happen… _She began to cry again, but wiped her tears away before Sesshoumaru could see them.

"Just a passing thought." He began walking again, and Kagome just followed him without asking him. _She wishes not to be here. Her wish can be fulfilled for once. _

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her, and she yawned. _I don't think he'll let me, but he might. _"Can we rest? I can't keep my eyes open…" She walked to the nearest tree and rested her back onto the trunk. She slid down and felt her bottom hit the ground. She looked up at the sky. _It's a new moon…_ Kagome looked at the ground and was on the verge of crying.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru." He jumped into the tree and sat onto the branch. He thought it was the best way to protect a human. _This Sesshoumaru will not tell her good night. _She began to close her eyes, but shot open immediately once she heard a scream.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru jumped to the next tree, and Kagome stood up. Sesshoumaru stopped on the branch and looked back. "Stay here." Kagome nodded and sat back down under the tree.

_I hope everything is okay. I don't think Sesshoumaru would like her to die. _Kagome stayed awake and stared at the sky. _Wherever you are, Inuyasha, I hope you can hear me say I love you. Are you watching over me? _She began to cry again, and thought about the happy and sad memories of her and Inuyasha, including their first time they met, and their exchange of love before he died. She was still in awe, but began to fall asleep under the new moon.

_Rin. What is troubling you? _Sesshoumaru jumped through the trees, dashing towards the location of Jaken and Rin. He saw them in the distance, surrounded by demons.

"Give us the human, merciful toad." One of the demons said.

"All we want is her for food. Won't you help your brethren?" Another demon said while grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" Rin tried to kick the demon, but she was too far away. The demons laughed and began to make a getaway until they were stopped.

"Put her down." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Put her down," Sesshoumaru began to unsheathe the Tokijin. "Or else you will prepare your visit to the netherworld." He held the sword out and aimed it at them.

"You're going to pay for saying that to us!" A demon ran towards Sesshoumaru, but was easily killed in one strike. Sesshoumaru glanced at the other demons.

"To get this girl back, you're going to have to pry her from my dead hands!" The flock of demons ran towards Sesshoumaru and he stared.

"Your loss." He made one strike, and they were killed. The demon holding Rin was the only one who made it alive.

"You missed me, Inu-youkai!" The demon prepared his attack on him, but Sesshoumaru sliced through his body. He grabbed Rin and finished the demon off.

He placed Rin onto the ground and she ran back towards Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Excellent work, milord!" Jaken bowed to Sesshoumaru. He looked up and saw him walking away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you heading?" Rin asked.

"Back where I came from." Sesshoumaru jumped into the trees and made his way back to Kagome. _This Miko… she is making me worry about her… _He dashed through the forest and kept running until he arrived at her spot.

"But milord!" Jaken yelled. He couldn't reach Sesshoumaru and looked back at Rin. "This is your fault, human." He noticed she was sleeping, and he sighed. "So much for that." Jaken laid down next to Ah-Un and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome, and saw her sleeping under the tree. _What if she was attacked during that time? _He shook the thought off and jumped back up into the tree. He watched her sleep and watched the area for demons.

_Why must this Miko care about Inuyasha? He is dead. He is at peace, but she cannot grasp that idea yet. _He noticed her moving under the tree, and he jumped down.

"Inu…yasha… I'm sorry…" She was dreaming. He looked at her peaceful face and heard her cry for Inuyasha. _Even in her dreams, he dies. _

"Why must you feel sorry for his death?" He couldn't understand why she could be sad for his death, even when he was in pain. _If one dies, that one is in peace. But the one left behind is now in pain. Is she experiencing his pain before he died? _"Miko. Do not cry for him."

She began to open her eyes and jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. _Was it a dream that I heard that? _She rubbed her eyes and saw it was night. She yawned and stretched.

"Miko." She looked at him and began to become angry at that name.

"My name is not Miko! It is Kagome!" She muttered. He heard, but didn't care.

"I will call you whatever suits you, Miko." She sighed and looked at him.

"What is it that you want?" She asked.

"Do you feel it?" She couldn't understand that question. _Feel what? Is a demon approaching?_

"Feel what?"

"His pain." She blinked and looked at the ground. She brought her knees to her face and buried her face into them. She knew he was talking about Inuyasha, but what pain?

"What pain?"

"Inuyasha's pain before he died." She flinched. She finally understood the question, and began to cry. She nodded. "Why is that?" She shrugged. She didn't even know it was his pain until now. She wanted this pain to subside, but her sadness consumed her. It only made the matter worse. "He is at peace though." She looked up and wiped away her eyes.

"But his pain remains…" She buried her face again and began to cry. He shook his head and sighed.

"That is because you want to remember his death. His death will only cause more pain for him. Let him go." She shook her head. _Not yet… Not yet can I let him go! _

"I can't." She kept crying and Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do at this point. _The only way to heal is comfort. _He embraced her and let her cry into his clothing again. She didn't realize it at first, but Sesshoumaru was hugging her again.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded, and didn't let go until the crying subsided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope to update soon with the next chapter! If you want, you can review, but I don't mind if you don't :D **


	4. Is it Comfort? Or Love?

**Hello to all again! I am writing a lot now (i think i am on a roll!) Usually at this time, i would have writer's block! XD Well, I better let you all go to this next chapter, and hopefully, by Monday or Tuesday, I'll have the next chapter up for you all! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that is Inuyasha, but I own my own story!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into? _She opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through the blue sky. She didn't remember where she was at first, but her eyesight viewed in and she saw the forest. _I must've fallen asleep here. _She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but it chimed in. _Oh yeah… I was crying. _She shook the thought away, and tried to get up. She noticed an arm wrapped around her, and noticed the arm was attached to Sesshoumaru.

_He looks so peaceful when he is… wait… NO! I can't think like that! _She squirmed away from his grasp and stood up to stretch. She looked down onto him and saw he was opening his eyes.

"Good morning!" She smiled. He grunted and sat up onto the tree trunk. _A little courtesy would be nice to do to a woman. _She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Good day, isn't it?" She looked back at him. "It's like Inuyasha is smiling down on us!" She wanted to cry, but she had to try to get used to his death.

_No matter how much she tries, her voice still carries sadness. _"Miko."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She told him.

"Miko. Follow." She flinched at his cold, emotionless voice, but nodded. _I shouldn't be surprised that he is like that. _She walked up to him and stood behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"To a springs." She gasped.

"What? Do you think I smell or something?" She replied back. _He is such a pain!_

"No. You are dirty." She looked at her clothes and skin and saw it was full of dirt. _Well who would've thought? I do need a bath! _He began walking into the direction of the nearest springs. "Are you coming?" She was still looking at the dirt. She looked up and nodded.

"Sorry!" She walked behind him and a silence carried through the two. _I wonder what he is thinking about… _"Sesshoumaru? What about Rin and Jaken? Shouldn't we be with them just in case something happens to them again?" He looked at the ground and thought about it.

_Why does she care about them? Does she want them to be safe like her? _"They can be fine on their own for the time being. For now, care about yourself." She nodded and kept walking with him. _Why do I sense something with her? _He stopped and she ran into him. He glanced behind him and saw her blushing.

She saw him looking at her and she blushed more. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. He kept staring at her. _Is something on my face? Is there something wrong? _

"Just looking." She was taken away. _Wha! Looking at what? I WANT TO KNOW!_

"Looking at what?" He looked back again and she blushed again.

"You, Miko." She straightened up and went past him to get to the springs.

"Well the springs are just up ahead, right?" She rushed ahead of him, and he just kept staring at her. _That Miko… _He walked faster to catch up to her, and she didn't sense him right behind him.

_Maybe I got away at the right time…_ She felt a hand grab her arm and saw it was his arm. _Or maybe not… _"Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko. I told you to follow, not lead."

"Well I know where the springs are! I don't need someone to escort me!" She freed herself from his grasp and took her leave again. _This Sesshoumaru will not take that from a pathetic human. _He jumped in front of her and walked ahead. She became mad.

_What a jerk… _She followed him and finally got to the springs. "You know, it would've been faster if I led." He jumped into the trees and watched her.

"Hurry."

"Don't watch me!" She looked at him.

_What is the problem with me watching her? _She turned around and walked behind a tree. She began to undress, and he turned his head away. _It is immoral for me to see her. _She jumped into the springs as quickly as possible, and saw his head turned.

_Good! He better not have seen anything! _She dunked her head underwater and shot back up. She began scrubbing away the dirt on her skin, and dunked her head again. Within five minutes, she was done.

She stood up from the water, and he stared at her. She quickly ran behind the tree and began to wipe away the excess water. _Great, I don't have a towel… _She began looking around for something to dry herself with, but couldn't find anything.

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel or something to dry me with, would you?" She yelled to him. She thought it would be a wise idea to actually ask without looking like an idiot looking for something to dry herself. "I asked you…" She looked in the trees and saw he was gone. _He ditched me! _She sighed and looked straight ahead. She noticed a body in front of her.

"Here." He handed her a piece of cloth and she grabbed it.

"Thanks…" She blushed and he stood there with his back turned. She dressed herself and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you dressed now, Miko?" He turned around and noticed her blushing. _Is she sick? Wait… why does this Sesshoumaru care if she is sick? **Because you love her. **This Sesshoumaru will not love a human, let alone a Miko. **But you do, and you don't realize it yet. **_He argued with himself until he spoke again. "Do you get sick often?" She shook her head.

"No. I am fine. I am not sick. It's just…" A tear ran down her face. "I miss him still."

"And that is the reason you are blushing?" He wiped the tear away from her face. _A beautiful being deserves no pain. _

_He cares about me. _She stared into his eyes. _I think I am blown away. _"No. That's not the reason. I just feel horrible for other reasons." Another tear rolled down her face. He couldn't stand to see someone he cared about cry.

"Do not cry. An angelic being must not cry from such a nuisance." _That Miko has changed me… _

_Did he just call me angelic! _"I know. Thank you." She wiped away the tears and he turned around. _He's so… handsome… Inuyasha… I am so sorry, but I think I fell in love with your brother. _She looked up at the sky and smiled. _I am sure you don't mind, right? _She looked back at Sesshoumaru, and smiled.

_Brother, you have cursed me. This Miko… she cares for me… and it seems this Sesshoumaru cares for her now. Kagome… _He was surprised that he said her name for the first time. _This Sesshoumaru will see how this turns out. _"Miko." She straightened up again.

"Yes?" She was getting used to the name, but was still annoyed by it.

"We must get back to the others." He began walking towards the spot where he last left Rin and Jaken. She nodded and followed.

_I could get used to being with him… _They walked without stopping towards Rin, and she was getting creeped out by the silence. "Sesshoumaru? If I can ask you a question for just a minute," He nodded. "Who is your Lady?" He stopped and she ran into his back again.

_Why would she want to bring that up with me? _"No Lady resides with me." She began to feel sad for him.

_He has been on this land for many years, and he still hasn't settled down with anyone… _She felt like crying just for him. "You get sad easily." She stared at him. She nodded in agreement, and couldn't help the tears fall down her face.

"I just feel so bad that you haven't found anyone to help you take charge with your lands." He looked at the ground and then turned around. He glanced down at her and she blushed.

"Do not feel bad for me." She nodded. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't need pity from anyone. Including you, Kagome." She gasped. _He used my name… _She smiled.

"You smile. It is…" He had to think of the wording for it to sound right. "beautiful on you." She blushed even harder. She closed her eyes, and felt his arms wrap around her. "Do not feel ashamed for this." She held him back. _My wish… _He opened his eyes and looked at her. _My wish is for her to love me back. _

_My wish is for him to love me back. _"Thank you. Thank you so much." He nodded. He backed away from her and walked towards where his servant and his companion lie. She followed him, blushing the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is that! I hope you all liked it! I would like to respond to the reviews I have gotten so far right now:**

**_mangadreams: _**Thank you for all of your reviews! I do agree with Chapter 2's ending, and I think I am going to work on it a little bit more to update it, just so it doesn't feel rushed.

**_KageFaiaKoori Doragon: _**Thank you for your reviews! Thank you for loving it as well:D

**_Gothic Miko Princess: _**Thank you! It must be so sweet, since people are complimenting me on this :D

**Thank you and I hope I will review soon!**


	5. Rest, Miko

**Hello! I am back again! I think this is Chapter 5... but I can't remember XD Butarigatou to all that has reviewed this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (The next chapter will probably be about Miroku and Sango at the village. Not sure yet :D) **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my story :D _**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Milord!" Jaken saw him arriving, and Rin jumped down from the back of Ah-Un. Kagome smiled, seeing Rin again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin hugged his leg and looked behind him. She recognized her and smiled. "Kagome!" She ran towards her and hugged her leg. "What are you doing here? Are you on a journey with Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you coming with us? Do you want to have fun with us?"

"Hi Rin! I am here because I was offered; Yes; Yes; and sure!" She smiled. Sesshoumaru walked up to Jaken, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Milord, why is that human with us?" Sesshoumaru glared down onto him.

"Do not harm her or do anything to her that will hurt her." Jaken nodded quickly and bowed to him. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Rin and Kagome talking. "Rin." Rin stopped talking and looked at him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"It is time to go. Hop on Ah-Un." She nodded and rushed to the dragon. (A/N: I think Ah-Un is a dragon…) "Jaken." Jaken looked up at his master. "You will go to the castle. Meet us there."

"Yes milord, but who else are you taking?" Jaken asked.

"Her." He looked behind and saw her picking flowers for Rin.

"Yes my lord." He began walking with Ah-Un and headed towards his castle. _Why is Lord Sesshoumaru bringing that human to his castle? Could that finally be his mate? _

"Miko." She stood up and looked at him. _He says my name once, and doesn't say it again. _She sighed and straightened up.

"Yes?"

"We must leave." He looked into the direction of his castle. "Get on."

"Huh?" She saw him looking at her and she was confused. "Where do you want me to get on?"

"If you do not know, then do not get on then." He began walking towards her and she kept her ground.

"What are you…" He picked her up bridal style and began running through the forest towards his castle. _Oh wow! This is faster than Inuyasha running! _She closed her eyes in fear as she couldn't stand the speed.

"Why are you afraid?" He looked down at her and saw she was scared to go that fast.

"Couldn't you slow down, and cherish the moments… we…" She opened her eyes. She stopped before she could finish. She put her hand over her mouth, and sighed._ I cannot believe I just said that to him. _

_This Miko wants to "cherish" moments. But why? _He began to slow down to a walking speed, and began walking with her in his arms.

"Thank you." She took in the scenery and began to think it was beautiful. _The trees are blooming. They are so green and just beautiful. _The trees soared into the sky, and the flowers below her were blossoming fully through the first days of spring. _Maybe the Sakura trees will bloom soon. _She smiled and he noticed.

"Why do you smile?" She looked up and started to blush. _Oh he noticed! He is probably mad at me for it now! _

"Because I am able to see the beauty around me." _Is she talking about the environment?_

"What beauty?" _Oh Kami! He thinks I am talking about him… well, sort of, but not fully!_

"The scenery that I see!" She winked and he began to get confused. He shrugged it off and continued to the castle. She closed her eyes and began to think. _I wonder what his castle he talks about will be like… He'll probably make me one of his servants… or will he? **Probably not. He is just amazed by you. **Hey no one asked you. **But he does! **What did I just say! _She let out a small growl, and he was shocked.

"Do you growl at me?" She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She shook her head and began to blush again.

"No. I was arguing with myself." He kept walking while the sun was setting on the lands.

"How long does it take to get to your castle?" She asked. She was getting tired again, and wanted to rest.

"A couple days at this rate."

"Wha!" She couldn't believe that it would be days to get there! "Well, can we stop to rest or something?" He walked over to the nearest tree (which was about two steps away) and laid her down under it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. He began hearing more growling coming from her stomach. _Even her stomach hates me._

"Now that you mention it, I kind of am. But don't worry…" He began walking off in search of food. "Hey! I was talking here!"

"And you answered my question." He kept walking, and she became mad. _What a jerk! He's so arrogant! **But you love him.** No… **Yes… you do! **Shut up! But he really is arrogant. **Yeah, but you love that about him. **Will you shut up? _She growled again, and began to look at the sky. _Oh! This is so pretty! _She saw the sky lighted up with oranges and yellows, and seeing them mix together as the sun set upon the land. _I wish I had a camera right now. _

Sesshoumaru began looking for food for her, and came up with… well… a lot. _Miko, you put me through a lot of trouble. **But you like that. **If this Sesshoumaru likes that… **Then you love her. Why don't you just tell her? **Because that is just… _He couldn't think straight, and began to let his subconscious win! _This Sesshoumaru will not listen to you or your antics. **Ha! You are in denial about loving her! **_He sighed and walked back to Kagome. He kept thinking about her, and thinking about everything.

_Looks like he is back… **Ooo… Someone has awaited for his arrival… **Shut up! **Just admit it! You want him! **No! I love Inuyasha! **But isn't he dead? He doesn't mind. I bet you he is happy you have found someone for yourself, since you deserve it! **_She sighed and looked at him. _What if I do like him? He wouldn't like me back. He is looking for more of a suitable woman, rather than a stupid girl. _"Welcome back!" She stood up and greeted him. "Do you need help with any of that?" He threw it on the ground and sat down.

"No." She sighed and prepared for a fire. She grabbed small sticks around her and laid them down. She took out a match and threw it onto the sticks. She let the fire blaze for a couple of minutes before cooking the food.

"Would you like some to eat?" She asked.

"I will eat what I have." She nodded and began cooking the meat. She kept checking on it every now and then, and during the preparation, she looked at Sesshoumaru. _He looks… _"Are you sad?" He looked up.

"No. I am just thinking." She nodded and went back to cooking. _This Miko cares… _"Thinking about the future."

"Oh?" _Figures as much. _

"But that is none of your concern." He went back to eating his meal, and she was shocked. _What a jerk! _She took the meat off the fire and placed it on a bed of leaves she prepared. She began eating, and kept looking at Sesshoumaru. _Still, I wouldn't blame him for thinking about it. He probably doesn't have an heir for his lands. Must be pretty hard. **But if you are his mate… **Don't even start! _She shook the though off and continued to eat.

"Miko."

"You know, you could call me by my name, just like that one time." _Once… why can't he do it again? _

"Miko, rest." He noticed her becoming sleepy.

"But I still need to finish eating."

"You don't need to finish. Just rest." _Oh, Kami! What is he going to do to me while I sleep? _She nodded and began putting out the fire. He jumped into the trees and watched over her. She placed the meat over to the side and laid down.

"Good night… my… Sesshoumaru…" She drifted off to sleep, while Sesshoumaru was left to wonder. _My? This Sesshoumaru is no one's property. **She is in love with you, stupid. **Feh. _He looked at her, and took in the smell of her. It smelled like cherry blossoms in the summertime. He took it as a heavenly smell, and began to drift to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! That is the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and review if you want. Otherwise, I don't really care :D**


	6. A Little Mishap

**Hello to all! Well I am sorry that I didn't post this sooner! I didn't really get to get on the comp for a while, so :P I decided to do this chapter as a short for Miroku and Sango, because I know someone out there is wondering about them! Or not, but I thought it was a good idea to post this! Enjoy reading! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my own story:D_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango?" Miroku walked into the hut and saw she was missing. "Are you around?" He was beginning to get worried, and didn't want to see her hurt.

"Miroku?" She peeked her head around the corner outside back of the hut. _Must've been something I heard. _She walked around the hut, but didn't see him. He walked around the other side and saw her not behind the hut. _Where could she be? _

"Sango! Where are you?" He gripped his monk staff harder and began to get into his battle stance.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and began to get into her battle stance.

"What are you doing?" Shippo walked out of the hut and saw Sango ready for battle. "Are you guys lost? Is something coming!" Sango looked at Shippo and smiled.

"No everything is fine Shippo. We are just trying to find the other one." Shippo smiled and walked back inside. Sango walked to the back of the hut and saw Miroku pacing about.

"Who are you trying to find?" Miroku sighed and sat down onto the ground. He looked up and saw her with Shippo, walking towards him. He smiled and got back up.

"Sango." He let out a long sigh and ran up to her. "Where were you?" She pointed to the spot where she was. He sighed and looked back at her. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go find Kagome and Inuyasha and visit them." She smiled.

"I would like that." He smiled, then embraced her. She wrapped her arms around her, and smiled. Shippo ran around the corner and jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"I heard that we are going to visit Kagome!"

"And Inuyasha." Miroku added, but Shippo shook his head.

"I only want to see Kagome. Inuyasha probably screwed things up some how and he is somewhere sulking, while she is off alone… That's how it always goes." Shippo laughed and jumped into Sango's arms. "Can we leave now?" Shippo was impatient to see his friend. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Well, do you want to go, Miroku?" Miroku nodded, and Sango looked up on the roof. "Kirara!" She called to her feline friend. Kirara jumped down, and turned into her demon form. Miroku and Sango, with Shippo in her arms, hopped on, and flew through the sky, searching for their friend, and to finally see each other after so long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's that! The next couple chapters will prolly get Miroku and Sango to the castle, but then again, I don't know, because the others haven't made it yet! The next chapter should bring us back to the main story, but I may make one for Jaken and Rin... Who knows! I think I am rambling on, so see you soon!**


	7. When the Time is Right

**Hello to you all again! I worked really hard on this! (Actually, it took me 2 hours, but that is HARD work XD). I had this idea coming already before I had the Sango and Miroku thing, so I hope you enjoy all of this! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my own story! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sesshoumaru wandered the forest without his companions around. _Where is Jaken? And where could Rin be? _He heard the distant sounds of crying, and turned around in that direction. _Who could be crying?

_He walked towards the crying, as it got louder and louder as he approached it. _It's… _He stood in front of the girl and looked down at her. _Kagome… _She looked up and began to get frightened. _

So now you want to kill me because no one is here for me, huh? _He kept looking at her, and she sighed. _Figures. Once I start to cry, someone wants to kill me. Well? _She looked up at him in anger. _Do it! _He walked up to her and glared at her. _

This Sesshoumaru will not kill a woman. _She stood up and wiped away the tears. _

That's not the Sesshoumaru I know. _She laughed. For the first time, he heard her laugh. _But people change. _He kept looking at her while she was looking down on the ground. _No matter how you look at it, everyone changes at one point of his or her life. It can be anything: personalities, attitude, appearance, love… _She looked up at him and he looked at her. _

You may be right Miko. But it is useless to love one. _She shook her head. _

You're wrong. Someone in this world loves you, Sesshoumaru, and you may never know about it… ever… _She laughed again, and looked at the ground. _Who knows? Maybe you know the person, and they like you, but you never asked her! _She smiled and he smiled inside. _But you won't know until you tell the person how you feel about them. _She looked up, then to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. He was at a lost. He didn't know what to do at that time, and he looked at his arm. _

Kagome… _He wrapped his arm around her and held on to her tightly. _

Sesshoumaru shot his eyes open and saw her still sleeping on the ground. He looked at the sky and saw the stars shine onto the lands. He looked back down at her, then jumped down out of the tree. He looked at her face, and saw it lit up, like the moon in the sky. _She looks… happy… _He sat down on the ground next to her and watched the world roll by.

Where am I? _Kagome looked around and saw a red blur off into the distance, sitting at the Bone Eater's Well. _What is that? _She walked into the direction, to get a closer look._

_She kept walking towards the figure and it became clearer. _Inuyasha? _She kept walking and saw an arrow in his leg and arms. _Arrows? _She ran up to him and saw it was Inuyasha. She began to cry, as tears ran down her cheek. _Inuyasha! Are you hurt? Are you – _He put a finger over her mouth and shook his head._

Don't worry about me. I am okay. Worry about yourself. I want you to be happy, and not struck by my pain and wallow in your own despair. _She shook her head, as her tears started falling off of her face. _I want you to be happy, and I want you to move – _She shook her head and pounded her fist into his chest._

No! I can't forget you! I can't move on! I can't be happy without you! I need you with me! _He smirked, and shook his head. _

You don't know it yet, but I think you have moved on. Kagome, no matter what, I will love you. But now, I want you to be happy for me and live with the one you love the most. I don't want you dying on me yet. _He closed his eyes, and disappeared from her grasp. She fell to the ground and began to cry again. _

You can't leave me again! I need you… here. _She wiped her tears away and heard footsteps coming towards her. _Hmm? _She looked behind and saw a figure. She stood up and backed up towards the well. _Stay away! _He came closer into view. _You're… _He kept walking towards her and she was in shock. _Sesshoumaru…

Why do you cry for him still? _She felt the urge to cry again, but she didn't shed tears. She looked at him and smiled. _

I guess I am weak. But I think that is what it is like to mourn, huh? _He looked up at the sky. _

Don't blame yourself. _She gasped, and he looked back at her. _It wasn't your fault. _She looked at the sky and smiled. _

I think he knows that too. _She closed her eyes and was happy for the first time in a while. _Thank y—_He began walking towards her, and she became confused. _Oh, did I upset you? _He stopped, 5 inches from her. _

No. Miko, you… _He took a couple more steps towards her, and she smiled. _You don't hurt anyone… _He wrapped his arm around her and she was shocked. The Sesshoumaru right before her eyes, hugging her! _

Sesshoumaru? _He held onto her tighter, and she was still shocked for him to do this. _

Cherish… this moment. _She gasped, and she held him back. For the first time, she felt safe with him. _

"Sesshoumaru!" She whispered in her sleep. He looked down at her and saw her smiling. _She dreams about this Sesshoumaru? _She began opening her eyes, still thinking of his name. "Sess…" She noticed him sitting next to her, and she sat up.

"Yes?" He asked her. She blushed a deep red and looked at the sky. She saw the sun rising up from the horizon. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Nothing." She stood up, and held her hand out to him. "Want to head towards the castle again?" He stood up and looked at her. "Oh! I owe you from earlier!" She looked at his left arm and began to chant a spell. He saw his arm come back, and she saw it was back to normal. "I did it!" She smiled. He moved his arm around, and lifted her off of the ground.

"You need not to walk on these lands." She smiled. He looked down and saw her smiling. "You are happy again."

"I guess I am. I need to think of the future." She looked at him, and kept smiling. _I won't forget you, Inuyasha, but you were right. I guess I did fall in love again. _

"You are smiling at me?" He kept looking in her eyes, and she began to blush.

"I guess so. But I am still sad for you. I mean… you have no heir to your lands! Wouldn't that be bothersome to the other Lords or something?" Her smile faded, and he kept looking at her.

"Do not pity this Sesshoumaru. I have someone in mind to ask." He looked straight ahead. "But it is not the right time yet." He looked back, and saw her happy. _You will not realize it… Kagome… **I told you! Who was right, and who was wrong? **Hmph…_

"Well that is good!" _I guess I am out of the picture… **No! You will be the one! I feel it! **Hmph… _She sighed and kept looking at him. _I won't know until he asks me. I will never know if he loves me until he tells me… one day… _She looked at the sky and smiled. _Thanks Inuyasha. Thank you. Just guide me through life, and I'll do just fine. _She began to get comfortable in his arms, and he began to get comfortable holding her.

_She… will be the one… to guide me… **Oh my gosh! You have emotions! **Hmph… This Sesshoumaru will never show them. **One day you will. **_He looked ahead and smiled inside. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" _He used my name! _

"Rest." She began to close her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, while he began to think of his future.

_If she is the one I want for my mate, how will the others take it? **Oh, who cares about them! Do what you want! **But what if she declines? **Look, I have noticed her and she is in love with you! You are just too dense to see it. **Do you criticize this Sesshoumaru? **I sure do! You know what? You will tell her tonight! Or once you get to the castle. Which ever one fits you the best. **I will tell her when this Sesshoumaru wants to. **And that will be tonight or once you return to the castle! And no buts, mister! **_He looked at her peaceful face, and, for the first time in years, smiled on the outside. _When the time is right, Kagome. _He brushed some of her hair away from her face with his thumb, and kept smiling. _When the time is right… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**And that is that chapter! I hope it was just right for all of you, and I hope it wasn't too... stupid (I really wanted to dodge the arm regrowth thing, but how can you carry someone bridal style?) So I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you soon!**


	8. Be like a Bird

**Hello again! I know... it has been what... a week or something since I last updated? Well, I am sorry for that! I'm going to post the next chapter after this (because I wrote it, but then again... XD) Enjoy! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked in silence for a couple hours, and through the silence, he began to think about Kagome and him in the future. _If she is the one for this Sesshoumaru, will she be the right one for the other lords? **Screw them! You have like… a goddess here, in your arms, and you think about the other lords? **This Sesshoumaru… would know if she were a goddess. **And I know you think that! It's practically written all over your face! **Hmph… But what if she doesn't like this Sesshoumaru back? I would make myself look like a fool. What if she doesn't want to… **Oh please! She would so want to be with you! She would also want to be with you as your mate. **_Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked down on her face.

He always wondered how his mate would look like. He wished for her to be tall, mighty, strong, and, of course, not a human or a hanyou. She would also have to be beautiful. _She is beautiful… **But there is a catch to this… I can feel it. **But it seems she cannot fight. **Please! She would probably kill you in one arrow! **_Sesshoumaru nodded and proceeded walking. He saw his castle up ahead, but it was a very far distance. _It is becoming the next daytime… _He looked up and saw the sun directly above him. _This Sesshoumaru has walked enough for a while. _

He walked over to the nearest tree (how original) and laid Kagome down to rest. He looked around for any type of animal to kill, but saw none. So, instead, he caught the scent of animals, and began walking towards the scent.

_Kagome wandered around in a circle in the Forest of No Return. She couldn't find anyone: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha… No one came to her! _Help! _She screamed at the top of her lungs. She waited for a couple of minutes next to a tall tree. She saw no one came, and so she sat down. _

I am alone… again! _She put her head into her knees and began to cry. She didn't want to cry, but she did. _I can't believe it… _She couldn't believe that no one was there for her anymore. _Why me? _She cried until she couldn't anymore. She wiped away her eyes and looked at the sky._

It's so peaceful. _She noticed the clouds just rolling by, the clear blue sky shimmering down onto the lands, and the birds flying freely into the heavens. _I wish I could be like that. I wish I didn't have to worry about anything. _She looked at the ground and saw a rabbit hop across her path. She went to pick it up, but was stopped when she heard a voice. _Whose voice is that?

_She listened to the voice and tried to figure out who it was. She looked behind the tree, but saw no one coming her way. _Inuyasha? Is that you? _She heard the voice getting louder, only chanting her name. She stood up and hid behind the tree. _

Kagome. _She couldn't tell who this person was that wanted her. She didn't believe that anyone would want to be with her anymore. She fell to the ground and yelled into the sky._

I know you don't want to be with me! _She looked at the ground and smiled. _Even if you do, I would only bring pain. _Just then, she felt an arrow pierce her back. She turned around and saw Kikyo off in the distance. Kagome tried to pull out the arrow, but couldn't reach. Kikyo walked off, leaving Kagome to die. _

Miko. _Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. _Why do you get pain, but never cause the pain? _She didn't know how to answer it at first, but thought of a good reason. _

Because people in this life don't deserve pain in their life. _He nodded and knelt down. He checked her back and noticed the arrow. He grabbed onto the end and pulled it out. She flinched in pain, but didn't scream. _Thank you. _He nodded. _

You don't deserve to be alone, Kagome. _She nodded. She agreed for him, and for once, felt glad to be by him. She felt tears coming, but were held in as Sesshoumaru kissed her. _

"Sesshoumaru!" Her eyes shot open and looked around. She sighed, and sat up onto the tree behind her. _Why am I having these kinds of dreams? **Because you are in love with him! **That doesn't help me much. _She looked up at the sky and saw the birds flying in the air.

She closed her eyes and felt like the birds. She felt carefree and happy for the first time in a while. She didn't know why she was carefree and happy, but she enjoyed herself being like that.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru appeared from the bushes, holding food for her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "This Sesshoumaru heard his name." She nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. I guess I called you from my dreams again! Silly me!" She sighed and walked up to him. "Here." She held out her hand and he looked at it. "Let me take that." He handed it to her, and she walked back to the tree.

She began to eat it raw, and kept smiling. _I think he is opening up to me! _She swallowed a piece and he looked up at her.

"Miko." She stopped chewing and looked at him. He seemed so serious all of the sudden, and she was afraid she did something wrong. _Oh no! I am sure he hates me for whatever I did! _"You are," He thought of the words to say and not give himself away. "radiant when you smile." She swallowed her piece of meat and smiled.

"Thanks!" She thought it was best for her to reply back. "I think you should smile more." He looked at the ground, and she closed her eyes. "You have opened up to me more, and I think if you would smile, you would have it easy in life." _Is that true? Is she telling the truth? Could life be easier if one smiled? _He looked at her, and saw she was looking at the sky.

"Be like a bird. It is carefree, happy, joyous, no sorrow comes across it. It is just living life how it has to. I think that is what you should do." She did a quick nod, and stood up. "I don't think you would want to just sit here and listen to me talk! Come on! I want to see this castle of yours!" She held out his hand, and helped him up. He picked her up and began walking.

"Miko."

"Yeah?" She looked up, noticing him staring into the distance towards his home.

"You are like a bird." He blinked, and looked down at her. "A dove for that matter." He looked back up and kept walking. She nodded and stared up at the sky. _Then you must be the hawk. **Ooo! You love every minute of this! **_She sighed and watched the clouds go by.

He wanted to keep her in his arms, but once he got to the castle, they would be separated. He wouldn't be able to see her as much. _Unless… **Unless you two are mates! Then you can sleep together! **_He glanced down and saw her with her eyes closed. He thought it was the right time to ask the perfect question. "Does love ever come to you?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I suppose. You don't know when you will be in love, and you won't know whom you will be with! It just happens." She closed her eyes and imagined her future.

_Cherry blossoms blew in the wind as it surrounded Kagome. She took in the smell of beauty and the smell of spring. She sat in the grass and brushed the grass with the wind. She noticed flowers all around, and she picked them._

_When picking, she noticed him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. She walked over to him and gave him the flowers. For the first time, he smiled. She smiled with him, and embraced him, whispering, "Sesshoumaru…"_

"I love you." She whispered into the wind. She opened her eyes and noticed two golden eyes staring at her. She blinked a couple of times, not knowing what happened. She realized her mouth was opened, and she quickly shut it. She blushed a deep red, and he kept staring at her.

"Who is that directed to?" He asked her. She didn't want to answer that question, but couldn't find a way around it.

"When the time is right." She smiled, and closed her eyes again. He noticed her fall asleep, and took his eyes back onto the castle.

"Kagome…" He whispered. _Was that truly for…? **You? Yeah! Who else would she say that to? **My dead brother. **Phsh! She is over him! **_He sighed and looked at her face. _Maybe… tonight will be the night I tell her. _

He noticed the wind change in the air. He couldn't make of what was making it change, but sensed something coming with it. He turned around and saw a whirlwind coming towards him. He thought of the only way to get out of the way: Jump in the trees.

He jumped into the trees, and hid himself, with Kagome in his arms. The whirlwind stopped where Sesshoumaru was last.

"I smell her." The figure stated. He looked around, seeing nothing in clear view. He shrugged his shoulders, and took off running again. Sesshoumaru came out of the shadows and continued to walk. _Nothing will come between you and I… ever again…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well that's all of that chapter! That has to be the longest chapter so far for this story XD Well I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	9. She is not property

**Hello again! Wow... 2 chapters in one day... that's like... amazing for me! (but I wrote this chapter right after the previous one so... :P) I hope you enjoy this (and I think I am going into OOC but i am not quite sure XD) In the next chapter, they should get to the castle :D **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou… _Kagome walked into the forest and saw her standing next to a tree. She looked at a flower, then looked at Kagome._

What is it that you want? _She stated coldly. Kagome could feel Kikyou's hatred towards her, but it wasn't going to stop her._

Why did you take it away? _Kikyou looked at the flower again, then at her. She took a step away from the tree, crushing the flower under her foot._

That's how life is. _Kagome took out her bow and arrow, and aimed her weapon towards her. _Now you want to kill me? For what? Revenge? You already have someone that cares for you, and I the same. Grow up. _Kikyou left her standing there with her weapon. _

She's right. _Kagome threw down her bow and arrow and looked at the tree. _If I take revenge, I am no better. She would win, and I would lose… _She walked towards the tree, and put her hand on it. _Someone would be sad that I was gone, or she was gone. _She bent down and picked up the flower. _Like right now, I am sad. _She placed the flower at the bottom of the tree and smiled. _

As am I. _She heard a voice in the trees, and turned around. She heard it being cold. She didn't want to know who it was, and didn't want to know what they wanted with her. _

For what? _She asked. She wanted to know the response of the person. She didn't hear one after 5 minutes, so she sighed. She felt something brush up against her, and turned around. She noticed a body right there and she stiffened._

For you. _He embraced her. She was still afraid of him, and didn't know if she should do the same to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and hugged him back. She looked up at his face and gasped. _

"It's you…" She whispered. Sesshoumaru looked down and looked back up. She twitched her hand, but calmed down and went back into her dreams.

Sesshoumaru. _She stared at him, and looked into his eyes. She didn't know what to think of his actions, and didn't know what he was going to do next. He hugged her again. _

I…do love someone. That person… is you, Kagome. _He pulled away from her and kissed her. She gasped in her throat and widened her eyes. Right in front of her, the lord was kissing her. She was in heaven. _

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered again. He looked down, seeing she was still asleep. This time, she didn't stop talking. "Thank you. I know… I do too…" She blinked her eyes opened, with her vision very blurry. She still thought she was in her dream. "I love you too." He widened his eyes. He was shocked to hear those words coming out of her mouth, and she didn't even know his feelings for her.

Her vision became clear and she gasped. She jumped from his arms, and turned her back to him. She didn't stop blushing, and didn't turn around to look at him. She began walking towards a tree and sat down facing it. She buried her head in embarrassment, and he stood there.

He wanted to believe that it wasn't true. He didn't want to think that he fell in love with a human, let alone a priestess, but he did. He took a step towards her, and she inched towards the tree more. He sighed, and jumped into the trees.

"Miko." She looked up, still blushing from her comment.

"Yes?" She became very nervous as to what was coming next out of his mouth. _I am doomed! _

"Go to the springs." He pointed behind him, and she nodded. She went behind a tree and undressed herself. She jumped into the water quick, and began to cleanse herself. Sesshoumaru would check back every now and then. _Night is about to fall over these lands. _He looked at the sun setting in the west, and looked back at her. _She is still beautiful as ever. **You are so lucky to have her as a mate now! **Hmph… _

He looked behind him and saw her with her back to him. She didn't turn around the whole time she was in there, and didn't plan on it. _Maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe he won't bring it up! _She smiled, walked out of the springs and went behind the tree. _Maybe my life can go back to normal! _She dressed herself and walked from behind the tree.

"Okay! All done!" She said. She looked around in the trees and saw no one there. _Did he leave? _"Sesshoumaru?" She looked around the whole area, but saw no one there. _Oh great… He ditched me. _She sighed and walked back to the resting area.

She lied on her back and looked at the stars. _Maybe Inuyasha is one of those stars right now. _She closed her eyes, and imagined him next to her. _I can feel you, but you aren't 'here'. _She opened her eyes, and saw a shooting star. _I wish… _She closed her eyes and began making her wish. _**What did you wish for? **If I tell, it won't come true! _

She opened her eyes and saw cherry blossoms blowing with the wind while the stars lit up the lands. _Oh! So pretty! _She sat up, then stood up and looked around. _It's just so amazing to see. _She smiled, and closed her eyes, taking in the scents. She opened her eyes to see a figure out of the corner of her eyes, a foot away from her.

"Hmm?" She looked to her left and saw him. "Sesshoumaru…" She began to blush again, and saw the cherry blossoms blow between them. He stepped towards her and she kept her ground. _Okay Kagome… keep your cool. _He stopped inches away from her, and looked up into the night sky.

"Miko." She looked at him, seeing the glimmer shine in his eyes. "Answer this question: Have you ever felt like you want to say something, but cannot find the words to express it?" She nodded.

"Of course. Everyone experiences that once in their life time." He looked back at her and took a step towards her. She looked at the ground, then at him. He shined with the moon in the background, and illuminated with the sky itself.

"Then why does this Sesshoumaru experience it?" She shrugged, not knowing the answer. He stepped closer to her, barely an inch away from her face. _This is so…_ He sensed coming from the east, and he looked towards it. _It's him. _She saw the whirlwind coming towards them, and couldn't believe it. "Koga."

He stopped in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome sternly. "I finally found you! I heard mutt-face was killed by that dead wench, Kikyou." Kagome nodded. "That means you're mine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand someone he loved be hugged by a mangy wolf.

"Let her go." Koga looked up and let go of Kagome. Kagome backed away from Koga, and looked behind to Sesshoumaru.

"Stay out of this, Sesshoumaru." Koga took a step towards Sesshoumaru, but Kagome blocked him from getting to Sesshoumaru.

"Koga, please, don't fight." Koga looked down onto Kagome's face and smirked.

"Well he should stay out of this, mate." Kagome was taken back. _Did… he just say… mate? **Sure did. What a jerk! **Yeah… _She looked back to Sesshoumaru, and didn't see him there. _Where did he… _She felt a blast of wind rush past her, and Sesshoumaru holding Koga by the throat.

"Don't call her your mate, wolf." He tightened his grip, and Koga trying to release his claws from him.

"Well she isn't yours! So that makes her mine!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, but went back to normal. Kagome flinched at Sesshoumaru's anger towards Koga.

"Sesshoumaru." He looked back and saw her walking up towards him. "You can let him go." He reluctantly let him go. Koga placed his hands up towards his throat, noticing it was bleeding.

"You will not die today." Sesshoumaru looked down at him. Koga looked up and saw Kagome walking towards Sesshoumaru. "But if you try to touch her one more time, you're life will not be spared." Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagome right next to him.

She looked at Koga, and saw his throat injured. "Koga." He looked at her. "Please leave. I don't want you to be hurt." Koga was taken back by her words. He wanted to believe he wasn't going to die, but was it true? He shook off the thoughts, and ran off into the forest.

She turned around and walked away from Sesshoumaru. She stopped halfway to the camp and whispered, "Thank you." She walked to the camp and sat down. Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky and looked to the moon. _Maybe another night is right for her. _He looked back at her, and jumped up into the trees, watching over her. _Maybe another night… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay! That is that! Well, in the upcoming days, I should have the next chapter up, so don't worry about that:D Thanks for all of your reviews so far, and I hope you enjoy the story! Ja Ne!**


	10. Just a Little Author's Note thing :

I decided, since I haven't done this yet, I thought I would just dedicate this page to the reviewers (so like an author's note page XD)! I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed my story so far! It means so much to me Tear hehe. But I would love to respond to all of the reviews that have been posted since I last responded to them all:D Okay… here I go…

**Mangadreams: **Thank you so much for always reviewing this story once another chapter unfolded in this! Just… Thank you!

**Ravenrockstheworld: **Yes, I agree with you for her going for Sesshoumaru right after Inuyasha's death, but I guess it was in her own interest to sort of move on. I hope that works! Also, thank you for reading my story and I still hope you enjoy it :D

**Blackwidow900: **Thank you! I love Inuyasha too! (that's why I write about it XD) I agree… Kikyou should just die… and just be gone forever XD

**Second-Chance23:** Thank you for thinking it was cute! That's what I am aiming for:D

**Disappear-Into-The-Shadow:** All I can say for that review is thank you for loving it so much! I love you too for reviewing and keep on reading my story:D I will read your story in order to see what Kagome doesn't do:D

**SessyLover180: **Thank you for the reviews! And thank you for telling me that I am good at this! I hope it stays with me, and does not rub off on someone else!

**Jessica Broward: **Thank you for thinking that about Sesshoumaru! I hope it starts a chant for Sesshoumaru:D

Well I think that is all of the reviewers… so far… Thank you for reading my story, and Chapter 10 is underway, so look forward to it! Ja ne!


	11. He Does Care

**Oh...my...gosh! I actually updated! I didn't really get around to this, because I had writer's block. But I got my writing back because I did some oneshots! One for SessKag, one for MirSan :D I dunno... ANYWHO! I decided to post this, but someone (my friend) thought it was a bit long, so she didn't like it (but all the other ones are longer than this one XD) So I hope you enjoy! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my story :D_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the sun edging the horizon in the east. She yawned and looked around the land. She sat up and scratched her head. She noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't laying next to her on the ground or anywhere that she could see around her. _Where could he be? _She sighed and looked up. She saw him looking down on her. _Figures…_ She stood up and stretched her body out.

_He wants to get to his castle. Jaken and Rin are probably worried about their lord. _She looked up into the tree and saw him still looking at her. "If you want, we can leave right now." He jumped from the trees and walked up to her.

"As you wish." He picked her up and carried her towards the castle. He glanced down at her, and saw her smiling every time. _A youkai could get used to that smile…_

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled throughout the halls of the castle. Jaken hid from her in one of the many rooms, but was found. "When is Lord Sesshoumaru coming?"

"I don't know, you insolent child! Now leave me alone!" Rin began poking Jaken's head. Jaken jumped and began running around the castle, to make her stop. Unfortunately, for him, she was having too much fun to stop now.

"Master Jaken, play with me!" _Isn't this playing with you already? _Jaken sighed and kept running, until Rin couldn't catch up to him.

"Miko." _He has traveled with me now for a couple of days and still doesn't use my name. _She sighed and looked at him.

"Yes?" She whispered the word, hoping he wouldn't answer, just because she was going to get a lecture from him.

"Do not upset the guards once we get to the castle." She bowed her head into her chest and began to shift her body to get off. He noticed the weight getting off, and let his arms drop. She fell straight to the ground, hitting her back.

"You could've just let me get off, you know." She sighed and stood up. Her back ached, so she began to massage it with her hands. Sesshoumaru didn't quite understand why she was massaging her back, when he could do it for her.

"Does your back hurt that much?" She nodded, and bent her back backward to crack it. Sesshoumaru heard all of the cracks it brought, and thought it would be painful for any human to do that.

"I think I want to walk the rest of the way. It feels like I am so lazy that a lord has to carry me." She begins to walk ahead of him, but he walks past her. "That's right… you don't want me ahead of you." He kept walking. _But this Sesshoumaru wants you by him. _

"Miko. Hurry. We are almost there." She looked ahead and saw the castle very close by. _So that's his castle. Figures… it's so far away that he wants to be secluded from humanity. _She sighed and kept walking. _I wonder what he is going to do with me once I get there. _

"Sesshoumaru." He looked at her, not turning his head. "What do you want me to do there once we get there?" Sesshoumaru looked back at the castle and pondered.

_Why would she ask that kind of question? Is she afraid? **Okay, you are no help to her! Let me speak to her! **No. **Why? **This Sesshoumaru will talk to her, not you. **Fine…** But no decision has been made on what she is going to do at the castle. **Tell her that her only duty is to be your mate! **No. Not yet. **What? Why! **Reasons…**To ask her? That's pathetic. **_He looked back at her, noticing her eyes still fixed on him.

"Well?" _She still smiles, yet her voice is filled with anger. _"Are you going to answer my question?"

"It will be decided once we get to the castle." Her head dropped into her chest. _He can't decide for himself! **I think he is planning something… **Like what? **I think you know… **Shut up… _She sighed and kept walking with Sesshoumaru.

They were only about 10 feet from the castle doors, and she was in awe. She noticed the height right away. _Two stories…? _She looked around and saw a magnificent garden blooming throughout the whole castle. _I wonder if it goes on and on behind it…_ She noticed cherry blossoms blowing right by her, as she saw a huge one right next to the castle. The doors were wooden, with huge handles, and looked like only he could probably open them. _I wonder what it is like inside… _

He saw her gazing throughout the whole outside that he feared she would be in too much awe when they got inside. "Miko." She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know, that name is getting sickening. Use my real name!" She turned his back to him, and sighed. She turned back around, feeling like she was defeated.

"Knock." _Knock? _He pointed to the door, and she nodded. She ran up to the door and knock on it. She could hear it echo throughout the whole castle. Suddenly, footsteps became louder and louder once they got closer and closer.

The door opens, and a guard appears before her. "Human, what do you want?" She stood there, and the guard sighed. "Wench, Lord Sesshoumaru is not here, and he won't talk to you. He doesn't want pathetic humans like you to be here." He turned around and began walking back inside. She sighed and turned around, noticing he wasn't there. Again.

"Sesshoumaru?" The guard turned around, noticing the girl looking around, seeing no one. He then noticed a figure walking up to him in the castle. Not knowing whom it was, he took his weapon out and aimed it at the figure.

"Intruder, get back outside where you belong!" Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes, and ran up to the guard, holding him by the throat with his right arm. The guard could not break free from his grasp.

"Do not call that girl pathetic, nor a wench. You will not live to see tomorrow." Sesshoumaru squeezed his neck, piercing through both sides, with his thumb piercing out the left, and his others piercing out the right side. He let go, and saw the guard limp down to the ground, bleeding everywhere on his floors. He stepped over the dead and continued into his home.

Kagome turned around and saw the guard dead, while Sesshoumaru walking more and more into the halls. "Wait up!" She ran inside and stopped at the gates. Her mouth gaped open as she saw the inside of his home.

The walls had different paintings on them, looking like a story unfolding before her eyes. Many rooms surrounded her, just from looking straight on. Stairs went on and on up to the next floor, and seeing many scurry down the stairs. _Who are they?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The servants chorused. They surrounded him in a circle and Kagome walked up to the circle, still taking everything in. The servants stopped talking to Sesshoumaru and gazed at Kagome.

"Why is she here?" Whispered one of the servants to another. "She shouldn't be in his presence."

"Whoever she is, she'll be dead for stepping foot into his grounds." Sesshoumaru looked around to see who was talking about her that rash, but could not tell.

"Servants." They turned back around and gazed upon him. "Do not harm her with words. For if one shall harm her, you will not live to see dawn." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and cried. _He cares about me. _He smelled salt coming from her and walked over to her. "Miko. Do not cry." She shook her head.

"I am not crying because of sadness…I am crying because my happiness overwhelmed me." She smiled and he was confused. "I didn't know you cared about me!" He was shocked. She actually thought he cared about her? Well, it was true, but he didn't know she could see right through him! He cleared his throat and walked towards a stairwell. "Miko. Follow." She nodded and ran up to him, following.

She noticed the second floor with many paintings, probably more than the first floor! "Sesshoumaru? Why are there so many paintings?" He looked at one of them.

"They tell a story." She nodded and continued to follow him. They got to a fancy looking door and he turned around. "This is your room. You may step inside." She nodded and opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The walls were painted a deep red color, almost the color of blood. The bed was huge, with red silky sheets laying on top of it. The countertops were stones, and added a touch to the room. A wardrobe full of all sorts of Kimonos, red, blue, black, every color, was right there at her side. She thought she died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" Her voice had passion in it. "It's so beautiful!" She walked up to the bed and sat on it. "I love it! Thank you so much!" He nodded and walked out the door. "Wait!" She ran up to the door and looked outside, seeing him walking down the hall. "Where is your room?" He pointed to a door, and she noticed where it was located.

Right next to hers. _Oh Kami. I don't think I can handle being apart from him! _She smiled, and walked back into her room. "At least we are still close together, and not too far from each other." He heard her words and nodded. _But tonight, we will be even closer together than ever before._

* * *

**Well there you have it! It is the what... 10th... chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update ASAP! I hope I don't get another writer's block... but then I do so I can write more oneshots:D Ja Ne!**


	12. Is that the Robe of the Fire Rat!

**Hello again! I know... it has been a while... Fanfiction was being goofy on me and it wouldn't let me upload my chapter! growls Anyways... I thought it would bea wise idea to let Miroku and Sango come back into the chapters, so I added them into this one:D I hope you enjoy reading! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and I prolly never will!), but I do own my story :D._

* * *

She laid on the bed and was in heaven. _It's even comfy! _She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to get up, but she knew, eventually, she would have to get up. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder and then stopping, right at her door. _Now what?_

Her door opened, and in stepped a servant. The servant had a long kimono that was blue with different designs on it. It shined as she came closer to the window, as Kagome knew it was made of silk. She had long, black hair, and big, blue eyes. Her ears, though, were a type of a demon's. "Hello, my lady. I am here to serve you." _My lady? _Kagome sat up on the bed, and kept looking at the woman.

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Kagome." The servant shook her head.

"My lord commands that you are called by that name." _Oh we shall see about that! _Kagome sighed and shrugged. "I am here to serve you."

"You don't have to do that… umm…" She didn't know the servant's name. She smiled, and bowed her head.

"My lady, my name is Akina. But you may call me servant." Akina looked up and stared at Kagome. "Would you like me to escort you to the bathing room?" Kagome widened her eyes. _They have a bathing room! _Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Akina." Akina nodded and walked out the door. Kagome grabbed her eveningwear and rushed out the door, trying to catch up to Akina.

"Miroku, when will we get there?" Shippo asked for the fifth time going towards the hut that Kagome told them where she was located. Miroku sighed, and looked down at Shippo.

"We should be getting there soon. Do not worry." Miroku closed his eyes, remembering the night of defeating Naraku, and Kagome giving Shippo to them.

_Kagome grabbed Shippo from the ground, noticing him badly injured and unconscious. Inuyasha walked up to her and saw her in pain. She didn't want Shippo to feel this pain. Inuyasha even tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. She tried to heal him, but it wasn't working. She looked up and saw Sango tending to Miroku, kneeling on the ground, grasping his chest._

_She noticed them happy. Happy. They didn't even know the other one loved each other. But they were still happy to be alive, and to be with each other. She sighed and looked down at Shippo. He deserves a family that is caring like that. _

_She walked over to them and knelt down. Inuyasha followed her, making sure she didn't fall over, and he wanted to know what she was doing. She closed her eyes, as tears fell down her face. She wiped them away with her arms, and looked at Sango._

Sango. _Sango looked up and saw her. Crying. _I want you to care for Shippo. I want you to start a family. _Sango widened her eyes, and Miroku did the same, looking up at her. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and knelt down with her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. _

Do you really want to give him to them? _She nodded, and tears ran down her face again. She didn't want to give him up. But she knew that they would take better care of him._

Kagome, why? _Sango asked her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked right at Sango. _

Because you two are in love, and I know you want to start a family. _Miroku looked at Sango, and saw her blushing. He thought she didn't like him! He thought she hated him for all of the things he has done. _

Is this true, Sango? _She blushed even more, nodding her head. He smiled and looked back at Kagome. _If these are your wishes, we will take care of him. _Kagome smiled, while tears flowed down her face. She looked down at Shippo, and kissed him on the forehead. She handed him over to Sango, and she smiled. _But you know, if he wants to come back to you, he is coming back to you. _Kagome smiled, and stood up._

Thank you. _She turned around and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, and she fell into unconsciousness from blood loss. Inuyasha caught her, and smiled. He knew she was in pain, so she deserved this rest. But he still didn't want her to die. _

"Good. Because I want to see Kagome soon!" Shippo smiled, and Miroku came back from his memory. He smiled too, and saw Shippo laying on Kirara, drifting off into sleep.

"You thought about that night?" Sango said to him. He turned his head and nodded. Sango looked up into the sky and smiled. "He really wants to see her again." Miroku nodded and turned back to face forward.

"Yes. It has been a while since we have seen the two of them." He looked down and saw the hut. "Kirara, I see it!" Kirara dove down and landed right next to the hut. Miroku jumped off and walked in. He saw no one.

"They are not here. Nothing is here." Sango jumped off sneakily, to make sure Shippo wouldn't wake up.

"What do you mean?" Sango walked in, and saw nothing there. She thought it was odd for them to just leave. "Do you think something happened to them?" Miroku turned around and began walking towards the forest. "Where are you going!"

"To investigate. You can come with me, and Kirara can protect Shippo." Sango nodded and followed Miroku into the forest. They saw the tree where Kagome and Inuyasha, apparently, first met. (Since they didn't really know where they first met, they thought it was where they met)

"I see a pile of dirt." Sango pointed towards it. Miroku nodded and began to walk faster up to it. They reached it, and saw flowers on top of it.

"It's a burial." Miroku stated. He began saying a prayer for the soul. Sango joined in, and noticed something sticking out of the dirt. She didn't know what it was, so she knelt down to get a closer look.

It was the corner of the sleeve of the Robe of the Fire Rat. Sango couldn't believe her eyes. She looked back at Miroku and tugged on his sleeve. She pointed to the piece of cloth, and Miroku knelt down next to her.

"It's Inuyasha's." Sango said. She didn't know if it was just a piece of it, or part of the fire rat, and his body is under the pile of dirt.

"I see. Did he die? Or was his robe ripped?" Sango shrugged, and Miroku carefully looked at it. _Would it be wrong to see? _He nodded and stood up. "We must find Kagome and get to the bottom of this." Sango nodded and stood up.

"If we find her, maybe Inuyasha is with her. Then again, this might be him." Miroku nodded. She didn't want to believe he was dead. What could possibly kill him? Miroku began walking back towards the hut and Sango followed. "Maybe Sesshoumaru would know?" Miroku shrugged.

"Or Kaede." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Who would you like to try?" They walked up to Kirara and looked at each other. They didn't really know if Kaede was still alive, and they didn't know where exactly Sesshoumaru lived. "I think Sesshoumaru would know more than Kaede. I mean, they are brothers." Miroku nodded, and both hopped up on Kirara.

"But the question is, will he even talk to us?" Sango lowered her head, and sighed. She looked back at Miroku.

"Kirara, take us to Sesshoumaru's castle, if you can find a strong enough scent!" Sango said. Kirara sniffed the air, and found a scent, but very far away. She flew into the air and headed west. They were on their way to Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

**Okay! That was that chapter! I know... I don't want to really write the chapter that makes Kagome tell them how he died, but it must be done! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update real soon! Ja Ne!**


	13. Meet Me Tonight

**Hello again! I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long... But tonight, I have TWO chapters to post! YAY! I have too much time on my hands, so I get to type more! woo! Anywho, I want to really make a sequel to this story when I end it, to make it like the future type thing, because... well... i don't want to spoil the ending:D Enjoy reading!**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will... But I own my story:D_

* * *

"Akina, you can't possibly tell me these baths belong to him!" Kagome was still in awe, and couldn't believe something this huge was his. The room was about the size of a football field, and the baths were separated by walls. She noticed the men bath on one side, and the women on the other.

"Sorry, my lady, but these all belong to Lord Sesshoumaru." Akina bowed and Kagome looked at her. _I do wish for her not to call me that. But, gee, these baths are huge!_ She looked back at the water and smiled. _I cannot wait to get into there! _

"Akina, are you going in as well?" Akina looked at her, and was surprised! Surely this human knew that the servants do not bath with the occupants of this bathing room. She wasn't even asked that in her entire life serving Sesshoumaru to bath here!

"I am sorry, my lady. We servants do not bath in here, but rather the other bathing room." Kagome turned around in shock, as her mouth gaped open.

"Y-you mean there…is another bathing room here!" Akina nodded, and Kagome nearly fainted right there. _I think he is a little spoiled._

"Yes, the servants have a separate bathing room than Lord Sesshoumaru and his guests." _Oh no… that means…_

"Sesshoumaru baths here." Kagome whispered aloud. Akina nodded, and set up her bath. Kagome followed her, and began helping her. Akina motioned her to go undress, and Kagome nodded. She went to the nearest spot and began to get undressed.

"Your bath is ready, my lady." Akina left the room and Kagome smiled. She couldn't say thank you then, but she would when she saw Akina next.

Kagome slipped her feet into the water, and felt it warm, really warm. She sighed in pleasure of the water, and placed her whole leg into the water. Then, her whole body was placed in the water. She was in heaven again. _I wonder… where would Sesshoumaru bath? Surely he has this special one that is only for him. _She looked around, hoping to see beyond the walls. Unfortunately, the walls were too thick to see through.

"Although no one else is here, I guess it still feels creepy…" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and smiled. _I don't deserve this kind of pleasure or rich feeling! _She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she thought it was just Rin, a servant or Jaken, so she didn't look back.

"Thank you for this bath. It is really wonderful." She said to the person "I wish I could be here all day, but I know Sesshoumaru would not like that. You know how strict he can be… But then, he can also be loving." She muttered. She didn't want the person to know, and she certainly didn't want him to know that. Then, suddenly…

Silence.

She opened her eyes and scanned what was in front of her. She didn't see anyone coming in nor out. So who or what was that in which they entered the baths? She didn't want to turn around, and she certainly didn't want to get up. She was frozen.

Every limb tensed up. Her mind told her to turn around, but her body kept her stuck there. She was practically motionless. _Oh no… what if that is Koga behind me? Or a kidnapper trying to kill me! _She sighed and turned her head slightly. She still couldn't see who it was, and turned her head even more.

A sudden gasp came out of her mouth as she finally figured out who it was. "Sesshoumaru!" She fixed her eyes on him, as he was fully dressed. _What is he doing here! _"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." Sesshoumaru turned around, having his back towards her. She blushed and turned her head back to the water. "Miko." _Again with the 'Miko' thing._

"What?"

"Be prepared for dinner." She nodded and he left the room. She sighed of relief, and held her head. _Oh man. He probably thinks of me as a jerk._

She jumped out of the water and grabbed her eveningwear. She quickly got dressed, and rushed to the door. She pushed the door open, and looked over the ledge onto the main floor. She rushed to the stairs and ran down them. She looked around, and saw many doors. _Which one do I go to!_

"May I help you?" A servant asked.

"Well… Where is the dining area?" She asked. The servant sighed and pointed to a door to her left. She smiled. "Thank you." She rushed to the door and opened it.

The walls were a dark blue, and the floors were covered in a type of fabric. The tables weren't that fancy, but fancier than her stuff in her time. They were really shiny, and she took that as fancy. The chairs matched the walls, and the dinnerware matched the fabric.

Jaken was sitting next to Rin, who was still poking him from earlier. Every now and then, she would see him try to slap him away. It didn't work, and she kept poking him. Kagome would giggle, and she looked at Sesshoumaru. He was so far away from them, and didn't really want to sit by anyone. She found a chair across from Jaken and pulled it out.

"Miko." She sighed and glanced at him. He was pointing to a chair right next to him and her eyes widened. _Why next to him? _She nodded and walked up to the chair. She pulled that one out and sat down in it. She noticed the food was different on each end. She mumbled a prayer and began to chow down. Sesshoumaru watched her eat, and it seemed her and Rin were much alike when it came to eating. He pulled out some food for himself to eat, and began to fill his stomach as well.

"Miroku, how much longer do you think it'll take?" Sango asked. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Depending on how far Sesshoumaru wants to be from everyone else, I'll say around another day." Sango nodded and sighed. _Oh Kagome. I hope you are doing okay! _She smiled and felt her head falling. It landed on Miroku's shoulder.

He looked down, feeling an extra weight suddenly falling on his shoulder. _Shippo? _His vision cleared in and saw it was Sango. He smiled and patted her head. "I know it is a long way, but you will be able to see her again." She smiled, and scooted in closer to him. _I want to feel him. I want to hold him. _

"I know." She lifted her arms, and slowly placed them around his waist. He quickly looked down, and saw her holding him. He smiled, and placed his hands on hers. She closed her eyes, and thought about the visit to Kagome, and the wonderful moment she was having with Miroku.

"Oh man, that was a good meal!" Kagome walked out of the dining hall, full. She walked up the stairs, remembering the conversation her and Sesshoumaru had together.

FLASHBACK

_"So, Sesshoumaru, why is my room next to yours?" Her mouth full of food managed to get words out._

_"None of your concern, Miko." She swallowed her food and looked at him._

_"Okay, Miko is getting pretty annoying right about now. Why don't you call me by my name?" She kept giving him death glares. He took a piece of food and put it in his mouth, swallowing it in an instant._

_"Reasons."_

_"Well, I want to know! Why don't you just tell me?" She yelled, as her anger echoed throughout the room. He finally looked at her, staring in her eyes._

_"If you must know, come to my room tonight." He stood from the table and made his way towards the door._

_"Tonight? Why tonight? Why not tomorrow?" He didn't answer her, but just kept walking towards the door. "What a pain you are!" He stopped, looked right at her, and walked out. _

END OF FLASHBACK :D

"This stinks! Now I have to change into something else, AND walk over to his room!" She reached the top of the stairs and saw his door closed. She walked to her room and opened her door, still looking at his door. _Maybe he can't hear me… _She slyly waltzed into the enormous room, and rushed to her wardrobe.

"What is it, my lady?" Akina asked her from her corner. Kagome jumped and sighed. She looked over and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru wants me to go over to his room and talk to him, apparently." She hurried through the wardrobe and randomly picked something. It was a deep red, fitting her perfectly, and it was very silky. It looked like a Chinese dress, and she thought it was pretty.

"Well I hope it goes very well." She smiled, and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Akina. For everything." She walked out and wandered towards his door. She inhaled a deep breath of air, and exhaled slowly. _Come on, Kagome. You can knock. **Or are you scared of what is coming? **_She lifted her arm and placed her fist on the door. She knocked lightly, and didn't hear anything. She knocked again, only to hear footsteps becoming louder towards the door.

* * *

**OMG! That's the end? How can that be! That's probably what you all are saying... But do not worry about this cliffy! There is another chapter ahead! I bet you are happy now... :D Ja ne!**


	14. This Bothersome Involves You

**Hello again! See? What did I tell you? I told you that I was going to post the next chapter! I think this one keeps you in suspense (especially in the end :D) I have to add some Sango and Miroku scenes, since they are heading towards the castle! Well, here is this chapter, and please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story!_

* * *

"Kirara, you can rest for now." She nodded and landed down into the depths of a forest. Miroku jumped off and stretched his back. Sango jumped off, with Shippo in her arms, and sat down onto the cold ground.

"Sango, we can go right now." She shook her head, looking at her feline friend.

"No. She is exhausted right now, so I think we should wait until morning." She smiled, and looked at him. He nodded, and stood up.

"I'll go gather some firewood, and prepare a fire for you all." Sango smiled and Shippo followed.

"I'll come too! I need to help out too, ya know." Miroku nodded, and they ventured out into the forest.

"Kirara, when do you think they'll be back?" Kirara purred, and Sango petted her, smiling. She kept petting her companion until she heard footsteps coming her way. She grabbed her boomerang and held her position. She noticed the clothing on the person and backed down.

"Luckily we found some extra wood lying around," Miroku looked up and saw her about to attack him! "Sango? Is everything okay?" She nodded and sat back down.

"I thought I felt a demon, but it was only Shippo." She smiled, and Shippo smiled.

"Am I becoming a good demon?"

"Of course, Shippo! You always have been!" His smile widened and he placed the firewood on the ground. He gathered the firewood up, and began a fire. She watched the flames fly into the sky, and saw Kagome, in it. She began to tear up, and felt a tear fall.

"Sango, why are you crying?" She looked up and stared at Miroku. She shook her head and jumped into his arms.

"I miss her so much, Miroku!" She cried into his clothing. Shippo stared into the fire, and sighed.

"It's okay Sango. We will see her shortly." He sat down and held onto her, as she cried herself to sleep, and let the guys watch the fire for her.

_Oh no… the footsteps are getting louder! _Kagome stood there, not moving at all. _At least I am able to breathe. _She sighed and kept staring at the door, listening to the footsteps. Then, she heard nothing.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. She put her ear to the door, and heard nothing in there. She shrugged, and kept looking at the door. _Maybe he forgot something or whatever. _She heard the doorknob creak to the left, and saw it turning. _Oh no! He is opening the door! _

The door slit open, with a golden eye looking out of it. She looked back into it, and smiled. "You told me to come!" The eye wandered up and down her body. _Such beauty… **And thus, I come back for the kill! Look at her! She is just a beautiful being! Open the door and let her in, idiot! **_He opened the door more, revealing himself and his room.

"Come in." He walked back into his room, as she stared into it. It was so huge! There was a huge bed that was draped in a canopy. The walls were a dark purple color, in which she didn't expect that. The floors were hard, and the tables were made of stones. She stepped into the room, only to find a window right in front of her. It covered practically the whole wall, and had a balcony attached to it. _I could sit out there and think! **Or you could stand with him and be… oh, I don't know… lovers? MATES? **_

She sighed and kept walking into the room. He stopped at his bed and sat down on it. She stopped in front of him, a couple of feet away. She kept looking around the room, trying to get used to it. _I wonder if he lets a lot of people in here. **You are the special one! **_She looked at Sesshoumaru, and saw his pair of golden eyes looking at her.

"Sesshoumaru, is there something wrong with my dress?" He kept looking at her, and she was getting a little creeped out. _What if he is checking me out, to see if I am good enough for him? **Even better! **_"Or are you annoyed by me?"

"Neither." Her eyes widened, and looked at the ground, blushing. _Man his voice is just… **Beautiful? **Well, yes, but more than that. _She noticed him slyly stand up from the bed, and she looked at him. She kept seeing him glance off into a direction of a painting. She looked at it, and saw it was a demon.

She walked up to it and saw something engraved in it. She squinted her eyes and read, _Howl at the Moon; Whisper in the Breeze; Wielding three swords soon; For one more last Squeeze. _She questioned the quote in her mind, not getting it. "Who is this? And," pointing at the engraved marks. "what does this mean?" He stood there, looking at the painting, but mainly looking at her.

"That is my father, and the quote is his." She nodded and turned around. She noticed those golden eyes fixed on her, making her blush again. "Do not hide." She looked away, and walked around the room. He followed her with his eyes, and she kept walking.

"I am not. But, Sesshoumaru, I think you shouldn't hide. I mean, you were the one that called me here. Which reminds me. Why did you want me here tonight?" Kagome turned around and faced him. He took a step towards her, and kept walking, noticing her not running, or backing away.

"Something is bothersome." She kept looking at him, trying to figure out if it was her. _Is he bothered by me? **No! He said he wasn't! He is bothered by you for loving you! **Hmph. Like this guy will tell me that. **He will! I feel it from here! **_He stopped walking towards her, just a foot away.

"You can tell me if it really bothers you! Or, you can keep it inside and…" She was cut off by his voice.

"It wants out." She closed her mouth and began to think. _What if is like, anger or something? **Please! He wouldn't take his anger out on you! **_She nodded and agreed with him. Sometimes, people need to vent something, no matter what it is.

"Well, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise, you can tell one of your servants." She smiled, but he kept staring at her, not budging. Kagome began to feel uneasy, so looked around the room more.

"It involves you." She stopped looking around, and looked back at him. He was staring at her, and she was looking into him. She felt anguish, but also passion within him. Only a slight hint of sadness came through, but what shocked her was much… happiness.

"Are you happy about this?" She stepped towards him, and he stepped towards her. They still weren't intertwined, but they were close. She felt the heat radiate from his body, and he felt sweat come down onto his floor.

"Perhaps." He stepped even closer to her, and she stepped closer to him. Their noses touched each other, and their bodies were even closer than before. She closed her eyes, and smiled. She opened them again, and felt an arm push her up against his body. She kept staring up at his face, and saw him leaning in, eyes closed. She leaned in with him, but felt the sensation of Shikon Jewel Shards.

His eyes opened and turned his head towards his window. She looked with him, and kept feeling the shards getting closer and closer. "Shards. Something is coming with shards." She whispered, and he nodded. He reluctantly let her go, and stood in front of her.

"It's him." His nose twitched, and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. He looked at Kagome. "Stay back." She nodded and stepped back. _I hope he doesn't mean… **I think he does! That man won't give up! **_She sighed and kept looking out the window. She saw the figure jump into the air and break through the window, bringing much wind with it. She covered her face, protecting it from the glass and wind. She felt the wind die down, and looked up.

Her eyes widened onto the figure. "Koga? You're back?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and I am taking you with me, mate!" He began to run after her, and she shut her eyes, waiting for something to grab her. She didn't feel anything come right then, and she opened her eyes. She saw Sesshoumaru holding him back with one arm, growling.

* * *

**Okay! That is the end of the chapter! What'll happen to Koga? What was that little spark between Kagome and Sesshoumaru! And when is Miroku and Sango going to arrive? Wow... that sounds like a commercial thing XD But, I'll see you (well not really see you) in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	15. Love Spoken in No Words

**OMG! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I didn't mean to! I just got some ideas for oneshots, and I just wrote them, so I didn't really have time for this one XD But I got it done! And I posted it on the same day of my Oneshot! Yay! XD Well, I hope you can forgive me for not updating fast enough, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story! _

* * *

"I told you not to touch or come near her, wolf." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. Koga growled and jumped back, as Sesshoumaru put his arm down.

"She isn't yours! I have first dibs, since that worthless half-breed died from that pathetic dead miko." Koga smirked, and Kagome shivered. She didn't like how he was looking at her, and didn't want to know what he was thinking about doing to her. Sesshoumaru saw her fear, and looked back at him.

"Come, wolf, and meet your inevitable fate." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, and was trying to comprehend his words. Was he going to kill him? Just as she thought that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Koga running towards her. She stepped back, and tried to dodge his path. She closed her eyes and waited for him to scoop her up and capture her.

But she didn't feel anything. Instead, she opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru holding him back with no problem whatsoever. Koga was growling, as Sesshoumaru just held him back with ease.

"Sesshoumaru! Let me go and let me have her!" Sesshoumaru glanced down at him, and growled. _Touch her wolf, and you will not see daylight._

"She is not your property. She is no one's property." She nodded, and smiled. _Does he care about me, or is he trying to look superior? **He cares. That's all there is to it! **_She took a step forward and they both stopped growling at each other.

"Kagome, tell this dog to let me take you! He knows that you are my mate!" She hung her head, and shook it. Sesshoumaru let him go, and watched Koga grab onto her. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, and his eyes flashed red numerous times.

"Let her go." Koga turned around while having Kagome over his shoulder. He looked at him, and saw his eyes red, and his fangs showing. Koga smirked, and set Kagome down.

"Leave us in peace, and I'll let you—" He was cut off as Sesshoumaru dashed up to him and pierced Koga's chest with his claws. Koga felt the impact, and Sesshoumaru took out his claws. He bent down, and covered the wound that was bleeding, while coughing up blood.

Sesshoumaru took out the Tokijin and aimed it at Koga. He kept growling towards him, and Koga stared at him. "Go ahead! Kill me! Once I die, you'll kill Kagome, and I'll be with her in the afterlife!" She took another step forward, and knelt down beside him.

"Koga, I'm sorry. Sesshoumaru, he won't kill me. But he'll kill you. I know we will meet again another day, but please. I don't love you. I never have, and I never will. Rest in peace." She whispered in his ear. He widened his eyes, looked at her in shock, then looked back up at Sesshoumaru. She stood up and backed away from him.

Sesshoumaru swiped the Tokijin down onto Koga, as he disintegrated into ashes. _Pathetic wolf. _He put the sword away, and smelled salt. He turned around and saw Kagome, knelt down, where the ashes used to lie, crying, letting the tears hit his floor.

He walked up to her, and knelt down. She still cried for the dead wolf, and couldn't just let him go. He was still a good friend. "Do not cry." She looked at him, and shook her head. How couldn't she cry?

She looked back to the ground, and wiped some of the tears away. "I can't stop. He was too good of a friend to just let go." He still looked at her, as if trying to get her to stop that annoying cry. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that wolf was a dear friend to her.

He kept staring at her, watching the tears fall onto the floor, watching them stream down her face even. "Let him rest. Do not let the pain consume you." She nodded, and wiped most of the tears away. She smiled, but still had sadness in her eyes. _Comfort her? **More like hug her and never let her go, comfort her. **Hmph. _

He tugged on her sleeve, and she looked up. She saw his pair of golden eyes watch her, trying to make her happy again. She wanted to be happy, and she was content being by him. _I shouldn't put Sesshoumaru like this… **You do know what is next… **Huh? _Just then, she felt his arms wrap around her.

She tightened up in his embrace, and held her gasp inside of her. She felt him hold her tighter, and not letting her try to run away. But why would she run away? She began to become calm into his embrace, and soon, her arms went around him as well.

He closed his eyes, and took in the scent of her. She smelt like the cherry blossoms during the summer time, the leaves falling off the trees in the fall, the flowers blooming during the spring, and the ice forming all around in the winter. He knew it. He knew that she was an angel that fell from the heavens.

"Never again." She heard those words come out from his mouth. Never again? What did he mean by that? Was something not to come near him again, or something else? He continued. "Never again will this Sesshoumaru put you in harm's way."

She let out a small gasp, and held onto him tighter. She felt tears fall down her face, and hit his clothing. She saw his long, elegant, silver hair flow towards the window, and she smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he ran his through hers.

How could one man, human or demon, resist this angel? Her beautiful eyes, hair, smile… There was nothing on this girl that wasn't beautiful. It was as if she were perfect to be with him.

But how would others take it? How would other demons see him in this light? He knew for sure that they would think that he had become very weak, and couldn't fight anymore. He knew that was wrong, but he also was aware of those thoughts creeping into their minds.

She backed away from him, and looked to the ground, blushing, and trying to remember the memory of that. She knew she enjoyed it, and he did as well, but did he really love her like that? Or was this all a show in order to only help her? But when has Sesshoumaru helped any human being, besides Rin?

She sighed, and kept looking at the floor, seeing her knees pretty wet from her tears. She brought her hand to her right knee, and began to wipe away the wet spots from her knee. While wiping them away, she felt his hand on hers. She blinked a couple of times, and smiled.

She stopped wiping the wet spots away and grasped a couple of his fingers, causing him to look down on his hands. He smiled inside, and held onto her hand with her. He did a quick sigh, looked down at her, and saw her admiring his hand, and loving to hold it.

All he wanted to do tonight was to be with her, and to love her. He wanted to tell her his feelings. He really wanted to. But he did like being together, just like this. But he didn't like the draft that was coming through his broken window. But he got an idea.

He grabbed her hand, and stood up. She tilted her head upward, and was brought to her feet. He turned around, and practically dragged her as he dashed towards the balcony. He stopped right at the railing, and she clung onto his arm. "Do not fear the speed of this Sesshoumaru." _I don't think that is possible! _

"I'll keep that in…" She looked from behind and saw the moonlight shine down on his face, showing the beauty behind his mask. His elegant silver hair became more silver, and the wind blew towards them, almost giving her a sign to say that he was her guardian angel. "This is gorgeous." She kept looking at him, rather than her surroundings.

He looked over and stared into her lovely brown eyes. He didn't want to look away, as her eyes resembled something bigger than happiness. She certainly didn't want to look away, for his eyes were like the sun shining in her life.

She quickly looked away and glanced up at the moon. It looked so peaceful, and she could fly away and head towards it to discover more of it's beauty. But of course, she didn't want to leave.

Sesshoumaru, however, took the opportunity in front of him. He didn't want to pass up this much in one night, and certainly didn't want her to leave empty-handed. He placed a finger below her chin, and slightly pushed up a little for him to finally do what he wanted. He walked up to her, face to face, although her eyes were closed, and she didn't know what was going on.

But she suddenly felt his warm, soothing breath coming from him, and it was really close. When she finally fluttered her eyes open, she discovered something tonight that he told her in no words.

He placed his lips over hers, passionately kissing her as she kissed him back, finding love on the night of a new moon. In her mind, Inuyasha was all a thing of the past.

* * *

**Okay! And that is the end of that chapter! I think the next chapter will be the end, and I'll make it so that it is sent into the future, so it is like an Epilogue! I hope you loved, or adored, or whatever you want to call it, chapter, and I'll see you soon for the next, and maybe final, chapter! Ja ne!**


	16. Author's Note Not a Chapter

Oh wow! Look at all of the reviews, alerts, favorites, hits… **Thank you to all that love my story!**

I'm sorry to all to scare you like that, saying that the next chapter would be the last! I actually forgot about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo! How sad is that! So, technically, the next chapter I post will **not** be the last chapter of this story! I repeat: The **next** chapter I post will **not** be the last chapter of this story! I hope that eases your pains just a little bit... XD

As for a sequel... You know I was thinking about it, and I thought that would be stupid, because it would be like, set into the future, and I haven't decided what I would want them to do for the future XD Wow... I haven't planned my chapters out yet! goes to cry in a corner

I shall now... respond to the reviews I have gotten since the last time I have done an Author's note like this!

**Disappear-into-the-Shadow: **Arigatou for thinking my story was **awesome!** Thanks so much for reviewing it too...I feel so special! Cries I still haven't decided when I want her to tell Sango and Miroku the bad news, but hey... That's what cliffies are for! ;) I totally agree with you.. Kouga is a jerk... Although I still love him in the anime XD And of course, I love you too :D

**inu luver 4ever: **I am sorry that I leave cliffies for everyone! That is just how mean I am! XD But I hope some of the cliffies were worth it... or else... XD I know... So much suspense in one cliffhanger... I hate them too when I see them in stories, so I am sorry to bug you XD I am sorry that I am going to end the story, but you were the one that reminded me of Sango and Miroku! So, become happy again, because I won't end the story without them knowing what happened! Yay! I am sorry that I made you sad because of the chapter's ending (Chapter 15). I didn't mean too! Thanks for being there to review the story!

**Ravenrockstheworld: **Thank you so much for reviewing this story, and being there for it! And thanks for giving me luck to get out of my writer's block! I think it worked... XD Don't worry about those short reviews... I understand... It happens to me where I can't write that much and I just can't give a long review XD Ja Ne is suppose to mean So long... But I am a little bit rusty on my Japanese, so I don't think I am a great help for that XD Don't cry! The last chapter will not be the last! comforts you

**Jessica Broward: **Arigatou for reviewing this story, and loving it so much! I am so glad that you want more too! That makes me want to write more... runs off

**mangadreams: **Oh my goodness.. You have been there in the beginning! Yay! But so have some other people, so don't try to feel special... XD J/p Thank you for all of the reviews you have given, and thank you for loving the story, chapters, EVERYTHING! I am so happy! smiles

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome: **Thank you for all of the reviews, and thank you for loving this story! I love your name... it is so true:D Sorry... sometimes, I adore people's names, and I just can't help myself XD

**Aaliyah starnight:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and thank you for loving this story! I just cannot contain my excitement! XD Don't cry! I will try not to make ita sad moment! Key word: Try XD

**Ryuu Shinzou: **Thank you for all of your reviews, and thanks so much for loving my story! That makes me want to cry.. XD J/k I hope I didn't make you go nuts for waiting for the next chapter... If I did, I am sorry! I hope you liked what I did for Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the balcony, because if you didn't... XD J/k you told me you loved this story in the last review you sent me! That makes me really happy! Don't cry! I don't want my readers to cry:P And thanks for telling me I rule! You rule too!

**Okay... I think that is all of the people... But if I forgot anyone, ANYONE, I am so sorry! But my hands hurt from typing, even though I am going to be typing up the next couple of chapters for this story... XD Oops... Forget I said that... You weren't suppose to know about that... XD Anyways, Thank you again to everyone, and I'll see you all in the future with the next chapter or two! Ja ne!**


	17. Together Again

**Hello again! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I just couldn't think of a way to like, do this chapter! I practically worked on it all day today, just to post it... I hope it is good enough for everyone's standards! Hehe... standards.. ANYWHO! I decided not to let Sango and them know what happened to Inuyasha... I'll do that in the next chapter! (That's probably going to be the chapter before the epilogue ((The next chapter)) but then again, I might do a chapter on Sango and Miroku's leaving... I am not sure yet XD) But enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story!_

* * *

As Sango and Miroku, with Shippo in his arms, flew through the sky, not one of them said a word to each other. She knew he was thinking about her, and he was thinking how much she missed Kagome, and how much he missed her as well.

She didn't want her to be gone. She didn't want to think that something had happened to her. She didn't want to think that way, but that's all her mind told her. Her sister might be dead. No. She felt the tears coming, but she held onto them, not letting them fall.

Miroku sighed and looked out into the distance. He began to wonder what had happened to his poor friend. He couldn't think of any good outcomes for her. Where would she be? Would she be at Sesshoumaru's castle? He began to feel doubt hit him. Why would Sesshoumaru save a human, rather a miko?

Miroku saw something ahead of them, but it was barely noticeable. He tried to squint his eyes, but it was hard to see. "Sango." She looked up, and saw him turn his head slightly. "Do you see anything in the distance?" She tilted her head, and looked down. She did see something, but what was it.

"Do you want to head for it?" He nodded. They didn't wake up for nothing. He knew that they all wanted to find them, even himself. They wanted to find both of them, happy, and just to be alive.

"It might be the castle." She nodded, and began to smile. She would be able to see her sister again, and to see the man she loved, in harmony, together. "Kirara." Kirara purred, while Miroku whispered into her ears. "Go towards the object in the distance." Kirara roared, and, swiftly, made their way towards the object.

They separated and she looked to the ground, blushing like a mad woman. He, however, showed no emotions, which is typical. She started to back away, almost scared of what to do next. What if it was true that he loved her? How could that be possible? _He wouldn't love me! He is trying to look for a mate to bear an heir for him! **Yeah, well, I think he found his mate! It's right before his eyes! Come on, you know you want to be with him! **I do, but what if he doesn't love me, like he will become tired of me and just leave me? **He wouldn't do that! He loves you too much! **That's… _She looked up and saw something coming towards them.

She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what that thing could be. Was it a youkai? It could be, but then again, it could be some bird flying in the air. She squinted her eyes, and saw people on top of the thing. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the object. He knew what, and who, it was, but he wanted her to be surprised.

"Go to the front entrance." She looked at him, and saw him still looking at it. She didn't know why he wanted her at the door. Was it for safety? She nodded, not saying anything to him, and ran off, towards the front of the castle.

_So, her friends want to interrupt us now… **Oh calm down! Let her be happy! You can talk to her tomorrow night about what happened tonight! It's isn't like she likes you or anything! **Hmph… _But doubt started to kick in. He remembered her backing up from him, scared. Why? She didn't love him, right? He shrugged and watched her companions come closer.

Shippo awoke slowly in Miroku's arms, and smelled a weird smell. He looked around, and saw Sesshoumaru, on a balcony, looking at them. He shrieked and hid behind Miroku. Miroku was shocked to see him move that fast.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Sango asked him. She saw the fear in his eyes, as he looked back at her. She didn't know what to do to calm him down, but she would at least try.

"It's Sesshoumaru. Why are we going straight towards him?" Her, and Miroku's, eyes widened, and kept looking at Shippo. Miroku kept trying to see him from that far away still, but couldn't point him out. All he saw was something white. _Wait… White… His clothing! _Kirara dashed towards the castle, in hopes to get there before Sesshoumaru killed them.

_How I wonder why he wanted me to come to the front door… **I bet there is something he is giving you! Or maybe it is just a surprise! **Him? Give a gift? **Well he did tonight! **_That was true. She got a gift that anyone that loved him would want: His love. She smiled, and brought her fingers up to her lips. She wanted to believe that it was real, but was it all a dream? Only one way to find out.

"Ow!" She pinched herself, just to make sure. One of the servants rushed to her, checking to see if she was all right.

"My lady, are you okay?" The servants checked her body, thoroughly, but found no wounds, no blood, nothing.

"Of course I am!" The servant nodded and rushed off. Kagome sighed, and kept looking at the enormous door ahead of her. _What is with this castle and doors like this? _She studied the door, but saw nothing interesting on it. Then, to her amazement, a knock echoed throughout the halls of the castle.

"I will get it for you, my lady." Another servant came out of nowhere and rushed towards the door. Kagome was worried that there could be some kind of demon that is going to attack the poor woman that is struggling with the door. She wanted to help her, but she began to wonder how she would try to open the door.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood three people, a monk, a fox demon, and a demon slayer, with a faithful companion that was a fire neko. Kagome smiled as wide as she could, and even tried to smile wider than she could, and rush towards them. The demon slayer ran to her and embraced her in her arms, and began to scream in delight. The monk smiled and walked towards her as well as the fox demon.

"Oh Kagome! We missed you so much!" The fox demon squealed. She looked down, and widened her eyes. After so long, he forgave her? Or did he just want to see her again, just as a friend? She kept smiling and kept hugging the person with her.

"Oh, Shippo!" She let go of the person, and knelt down, hugging the demon. "I'm sorry for letting you go…" She whispered, wishing that no one heard that, but they did.

The monk knelt down with Kagome, and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, Sango and I both agreed that you can keep Shippo if you want." Kagome's eyes widened, and looked at Sango. She couldn't believe it. Was she really going to get a second chance with him?

"Are you sure, Miroku?" Miroku nodded, and she squeezed the fox demon tighter. "Yay!" She was so happy to be his mother again, but then again, how would Sesshoumaru take it?

"What are you squealing about, Miko?" She sighed and looked at him, seeing him standing atop of the stairs. _How come he won't use my name? **Because he doesn't want anyone to know! **Know about what? **That he has a soft spot just for you! **Hmph…_

"I get to mother Shippo again! Isn't that exciting?" Shippo smiled in her arms, long waiting for her warmth again. Sesshoumaru was confused, not showing it, however. _Why would she want to mother that thing? **Because she loves him… Maybe you should be the father for him! **Like she would want that. **I think you would be surprised. Ask her tomorrow night! **_

"Servants." Two of them rushed to Sesshoumaru's side, and awaited orders. "Find rooms for our guests. I wish to speak to her alone." He quickly glanced over to her, and she became worried. What was he going to do with her?

"My lord," He glanced at the servant. "Who will occupy the two rooms we have to offer?" He looked over at the group, and thought about it. Who were couples in this group again?

"The demon slayer and the monk will share a room. The other two will occupy the other room." Sango's eyes widened, and Miroku quickly got a smirk on his face. He believed they were going to have some fun tonight. "Follow the servants, and get to bed." They all nodded and Kagome had to let go of her son. They all left, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the same room, not knowing what to say.

"Do you need something? Or did I do something wrong?" He jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom floor. He looked back into her eyes, and she did the same thing. How she wanted to stare at those eyes.

"I need you to meet with me tomorrow night." She nodded and walked up to him. She didn't see any anger in him, or in his emotionless face, so what could be troubling him? "Get some rest." He ran his fingers through her hair, and walked past her.

"Good night." She walked up the stairs, looking back to him every once in a while, seeing him doing the same thing. She got to her door, and opened it, noticing candles lit for light. She sighed, but smiled at the same time. This night wouldn't be the last of amazing events that would happen to her.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter! (Sorry... corny XD) I do hope everyone liked it. I would do a preview of the next chapter, but I have a tiny idea on what I want to do, so it won't do any good to do a scene, but then not do it because I didn't like it XD But, I hope you liked their entrance to the castle (People around me thought it was rushed, and it probably was, I just don't know about it XD). Ja Ne!**


	18. Tonight Will Be the Night

**Hello to all! As you know, it is coming down to the wire, and it is about to end (I am about to cry!) But do not fret! I think I want to write a sequel to this story, since I have nothing else to do XD But this chapter is mainly about how she tells them that Inuyasha is... Well, you can read, right! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story :D_

* * *

Kagome awoke in her comfortable bed under the silky covers, noticing no light coming through in her windows. She stretched in her bed, and rubbed her eyes, wanting to go back to bed. _But Sesshoumaru would hate that. _She sighed and got up from her bed. She straightened the covers and looked at the window. 

The curtains that cloaked the window seemed like it was capturing the light from the sun. She walked over to the window, and tried to looked through it. Unfortunately, she couldn't. She shrugged and pulled the curtains open. She found out her answer.

The bright light that the sun offered shined throughout the whole room, making her squint her eyes, not used to the light at that time. She sighed, and looked down, towards the ground, seeing the scenery around her. She noticed people down there, having fun.

People like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Her eyes widened and rushed towards the nearest clothing. She got out of her pajama wear and hurried into her clothing for the day. She ran up to the door, and opened it, running out of her room without closing the door. She, of course, wasn't looking, and bumped into someone in the hall.

She fell down onto her backside and rubbed her back. She looked up, and saw it was Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He held out his hand and helped her up from the cold ground. He began to walk away when she remembered something. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?" He looked back at her. "What time is it, and why do you need to talk to me tonight?"

He looked back at the stairs and began to walk towards them. "It is the afternoon hours, and the reason will stay hidden until tonight." She sighed and brushed her clothing of any dirt that she spotted. She looked back to Sesshoumaru, only to see him gone. She ran to the stairs and ran down them as fast as she could.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango tilted her head in confusion, as she yelled to her friend. Kagome looked to her right, noticing her friends coming in from the field in the back. She smiled and ran to her friends.

"Nothing is wrong! I woke up a little bit late, and I wanted to come outside to say hi to you all!" Sango nodded, and hugged her. She looked around for Inuyasha, waiting for him to yell at Kagome for running that hard to her. But he never came.

"Kagome." Miroku said from behind Sango. Kagome looked at him, and smiled.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango let go of Kagome, to let him talk to her and to actually look at him, rather then a corner of him.

"We haven't seen Inuyasha anywhere." She flinched. "Do you know where he could be at this time, so we can visit?" Her smile faded, and she looked at the ground below her.

"Yeah, I want to show him how strong I have gotten!" Shippo flexed his muscles, but all Kagome did was smile, but in sadness.

"He would've liked that…" She whispered under her breath. She felt some tears coming, but she held them in, trying to be strong in front of her friends. Sango kept looking at her, seeing that something was wrong.

"Inuyasha isn't here, is he?" Kagome looked up, showing the tears on the rims of her eyes, nodding in response. She couldn't find her voice to tell her friends about the incident.

"He's gone." She replied. That was the only words that she could find that she could actually say. Shippo didn't know what she was talking about, but Sango and Miroku had a slight clue as what she meant.

"What happened, Kagome?" She looked at Sango, letting the tears fall down her face. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't find anything that she could say to them. But they did have the right to know what was going on.

"He was… killed… by Kikyo." Sango let out a small gasp, as well as Shippo. "I couldn't do anything to save him… I was helpless." She closed her eyes tightly, and cried for him. She still couldn't let him go. She found it impossible to forget him.

Sango knelt down, crying with Kagome, as the robe of the fire rat was Inuyasha under that dirt. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that it was all a dream, that they will all wake up in a couple of minutes, laughing at each other. But that wasn't the case. It was real.

Shippo walked over to Sango, and held onto her hand, trying to calm her down the best he could. But even he found himself to cry for the loss of his friend. He looked up at Kagome, seeing her in much more pain then the rest. But that was to be expected. She loved him more then the rest.

Miroku saw Kagome in pain, but saw her resisting as much as she could to not let the tears fall. He only spoke to her briefly. "It wasn't your fault." Kagome looked at him, but looked away, seeing that he was comforting Sango. She had no one there for her. She started to back away, turned around, and ran away from the group.

She couldn't stand there, seeing her friends in pain from the loss. It only reminded her of her own pain from the loss. She got to the stair, but couldn't go up. She felt an arm around her waist, falling back onto a body behind her.

"Why must you run from your pain?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. She looked over at the group, still seeing Sango and Shippo crying, facing their sadness. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her. She spun around, facing his chest, and cried into him. She let the tears flow, feeling the pain of everyone in the castle.

All he did for her was hold her, trying to calm her crying. The last thing he wanted to hear was her, crying, in pain. He glanced over at the group, and spoke to them. "Let him go. He is in enough pain as it is." They all, meaning Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, looked up at him, with puffiness in their eyes and red surrounding the rims of their eyes.

"Like you care, Sesshoumaru!" Sango screamed at him. The scream hurt his ears, and he twitched his eye in pain. "He was your own brother, and you don't even cry for him!" It was true. He never did cry for his brother's death. He didn't even cry for his father. Kagome turned her head and saw Sango, standing, with anger in her.

"Do not tell me what I do not do." Sango took a step forward, wanting to attack him at that very moment. But something stopped her.

She saw Kagome in his arms. Why was he caring for her? Why did he comfort her when she cried? Sango looked to the ground, sighing, and whispered, "Sorry." She walked away, and into her room. Miroku followed, as Shippo jumped up on his shoulders, traveling with him.

Kagome sighed, and backed away from Sesshoumaru. She felt weak, and hurt. She felt as if she couldn't walk. She wiped her eyes and took steps up the stairs, only to find that she needed support from the railing. Sesshoumaru saw her actions, and picked her up, carrying her to her room to rest.

"You need rest, Kagome." She shook her head. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to think about what she said to all of them, and why she did it. She didn't even know why she did it.

Sesshoumaru got to her room, walking right into it, since she never closed the door. He noticed her bed tidy, but her pajamas on the floor. He sighed through his nose, and walked to her bed. He set her down, sitting down on the edge.

"Stay." She said to him. She didn't want him to leave. Not until she was asleep, since she knew that he wanted her to sleep. He did a quick nod, and held onto her hand, watching her breathing even out. She fell into a dream, as he stood from the bed, smiling, for her. _Tonight, will be the night. _He walked away from the bed, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Woah... that's the end of that one! I wanted to get Sesshoumaru to smile, because I think he is just so cute when he smiles:D There was one review that I wanted to clear up for someone, so I will do that now!**

inu luver 4ever**: Haha! It's you! XD You are the lucky person I get to comment about! woo! But, I wanted to clarify what I was meaning for you (Since I like to :D) Here is what you questioned about:**

_It's isn't like she likes you or anything: _**Okay, yeah that was a typo (Thanks for noticing that...) It is suppose to be:** _It isn't like she hates you or anything _**Sorry for the mishap!**

_He remembered her backing up from him, scared. Why? She didn't love him, right: _**Okay, this is what I sort of meant for this one: _His conscious was telling him that he liked her, but then when she backed away from him, he started to doubt that his conscious was wrong, that she hated him. But he didn't really know why she kissed him back, or scared of kissing him. He felt that maybe she was scared because she felt the same way, but his doubt kicked in again, telling him that she pretty much hated him. _**

**I hope that was clear enough, although it might not XD(End of review clarification)**

**I will see you all in the next chapter (I would post a preview, but I only have one sentence from it XD) Ja Ne!**


	19. I Want To You To Be My Mate

**Hello to all! Woah I think I am on a roll for thinking up new chapters in like... 3 days XD I am so happy! I loved this chapter (it isn't my favorite... But I like it!) You can read ahead so you know what I am talking about XD I hope this doesn't seem rushed... AGAIN... but I still hope it doesn't, because I really wanted to get to the BIG part that everyone wanted to hear... I will tell you my thoughts at the end XD**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story!_

* * *

Kagome woke several hours later on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She felt her face still wet from the tears she released. She couldn't believe that she still thought about Inuyasha. _But you can't forget anyone. _She smiled, and looked to her left. She looked out the window, and saw it was dark outside. _I haven't eaten today! _She sat up, and looked at the door, noticing the doorknob moving. _Now what? _

Akina walked into her room with a tray of food ready for Kagome to eat. Her mouth was already drooling from the sight of food she was about to eat. "Your dinner is ready, my lady." Kagome still hated that name, but she was focused on the food.

"Did Sango and the rest of them eat like this?" Akina bowed her head, and placed the food onto the bed, on her lap.

"They left when you were sleeping. They told me that they wanted to see you again, just for a day. I don't know why though." Kagome hung her head, and looked at the food, about to cry. _Why would they leave without saying goodbye? _She looked back at Akina.

"Did Sesshoumaru scare them away?" Akina shook her head. _Why would they leave then? What was on their mind that was so important to leave? _

Akina saw Kagome pick up a piece of food, smiling. "Sesshoumaru did talk to them before they left." Kagome stopped eating, looking at Akina. "You can ask him once you have finished eating." She nodded, and kept eating the food in front of her. _Gosh, this food is good! _Akina bowed, and left the room, leaving Kagome to scarf down the food to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I go play with Shippo?" Rin asked. He looked down, and waved his hand, letting them play in the castle. "Hooray! Come on Shippo, let's go play!" Shippo nodded, and they ran off into a room. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked to the stairs, looking up to see her door. He believed her knowing that her friends left her without even saying goodbye when she was sleeping. He wanted to go up there and talk to her now.

He walked up the stairs quietly, only to hear the annoying voice of his 'faithful' companion. "My lord!" Jaken yelled throughout the halls of the castle. Sesshoumaru stopped at the middle of the flight of stairs, and looked at Jaken, running up to him.

"What is it, Jaken?" Jaken stopped, panting from a couple of stairs away from Sesshoumaru.

"Why must I be around that horrible child and that other child? They are equally annoying!" Jaken told him. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that Jaken was talking about his 'children' around him, especially Rin!

"Jaken." Jaken looked up, and saw a slight bit of anger run through his eyes, as if Sesshoumaru could possibly appreciate the annoying brats around him! "Do not talk about them like that." Jaken was taken back! Why did he like the kids now?

"But, my lord!" Sesshoumaru looked back at her door, and looked back to Jaken. "Why must you like—" Sesshoumaru sent him a cold stare, and Jaken knew to back off. "As you wish." He bowed, and ran back to the children to keep an eye on them.

Sesshoumaru, however, kept walking up the steps. He wanted to speak to her, wanting to hear her angelic voice. But what would she be doing at this moment? All he wanted to know, all the questions popping up in his head, they became clearer when approaching the door more and more. He reached the top, staring at her door, wanting to go inside, and love her.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my gosh! That food was awesome!" She sprawled back onto the bed, letting the tray still lay on her lap. She sighed in relief, feeling her stomach full to it's capacity. _Oh my goodness that was good! _She closed her eyes, smiling for finally eating this day. But the smile began to fade away.

Images of her friends smiling, laughing, crying with her, were beginning to show. She began to wonder again why they left without saying goodbye. Was it because they didn't want to see her crying? Was it that they hated her? Maybe they really did hate her. Maybe they wanted to harm her by making her feel pain.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and her eyes shot open. She looked at the door ahead of her, wondering if that was Akina getting her tray, or Shippo wanting to play. She tensed up under the covers, and said, "Come in." The door opened slowly, with the only evidence of knowing who it was: Silver hair.

"Miko." She sighed and kept staring at him. She tilted her head, wondering what he would want. "Come to my room." Just like that, he was gone, the door shutting the door behind him, without her getting a word in it. She blinked a couple of times, confused, and sat up in bed. She got out of bed, placed the tray on the ground, and walked towards the door, reaching for the doorknob.

She opened the door, and walking out into the hall. She looked to her right, seeing his door creepily shut. She shivered, and walked up to it, knocking on the door. "Sesshoumaru, open this door NOW?" She yelled, but once the door opened, she fell flat on her face. Sesshoumaru blinked a couple of times, and helped her up. He shut the door, letting her brush off her outfit.

"Kagome." She turned around, in shock. He actually used her name? That was, what, the third time? She lost count. "This Sesshoumaru has something on my mind that must be spoken." She nodded, listening to every word he said to her, but saw the moonlight shine through the room. She smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Before you tell me, let's go outside, in the moonlight, okay?" He did a quick nod, and she pulled him to the balcony, standing under the moonlight, together. "Now you may tell me." She smiled, looking at him in his eyes.

"First, I must tell you the reason of your friends leaving you." He told her everything that happened, from the smiling, to the yelling.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Sango, Miroku and Kirara reached the entrance door, sighing at the same time, looking back onto the castle. _"Miroku, we'll visit her again, right?" _She said, smiling like always. He smiled back, and nodded. _

"I'm pretty sure we will."_ Sango nodded, and began to open the door, but suddenly stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She turned around, along with Kirara and Miroku, seeing Sesshoumaru._

"I see you are leaving." _They all nodded. _"As you wish." _Sesshoumaru turned around, and began to walk away, saying, _"Do not bring pain to her." _Sango could not stand him, and began to yell at him._

"We didn't bring pain to her! That's not the reason why we left!" _Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, looking back at the group. He kept walking away, sending shivers up their spines._

"I do not wish to know why you are leaving, but you have brought her pain. I wish for you not to." _Sango clenched her fists, yelling back to Sesshoumaru._

"Why do you care so much about a human? You are only holding her because you want to torture her!" _He stopped, turned back to her, and sent her a death glare, making her stop talking like that to him. He turned back around, thinking to himself._

I wish not to torture her. I only wish to love her. _With those words constantly in his mind, the group, in tears, left without saying goodbye to their dearest friend, who was sleeping. _

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Why must I feel this feeling towards you?" He asked her. She didn't get it. What feeling? Happiness? She wanted to laugh at that one. _What feeling… **COME ON! You don't know? **No… **It's… well, you will find out once you ask!**_

"What feeling do you feel towards me?" He raised his eyebrow, then blinked. _How does she not know? **Because you never show your emotions! **_

"Before I answer that one question," He looked up at the moon, then back to her, comparing the beauties in both of the celestial beings. "I must ask you one question that will make it clear." She nodded, still smiling, just to be with him. "Do you have a father in mind for Shippo?" Her eyes widened, hearing the question. He was right! She didn't have a father figure for him! She shook her head and he nodded. He stepped closer to her, putting a finger under her chin, tilting it to meet his eyes. "Then I will become the father."

She couldn't believe that those words were coming out of his mouth. Was it true? Did he really want to be the father of Shippo? "But why?" He smirked, which she thought was the first she saw him "smile".

"Because you are the one to be my mate." Her mouth slightly became open, making her gasp, blush, and widen her eyes at the same time. _This has to be a dream. This cannot be happening! **Oh but it is! **But why me? **Because you are just the one for him! **I want to be his mate, but what if this is a show?** Oh come on! It isn't! Just be his mate! **But…_ Her thoughts were cut off by her one-and-only's lips.

_Sesshoumaru…_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's the end of this one! I wanted to make her answer be the next chapter, because (I BELIEVE!) the next one will be thelast chapter, basically telling whatwill happen to Kagome andSesshoumaru with her answer, and thatstuff, then what happens to Miroku andSango on their way back home,then I will start on the sequel... You want a reason? Well... I don't have one! XD I just want it to be like, a sappy ending, and then go onto a sequel... I have ideas for the sequel, but they aren't really organized XD (I would have a preview for the next chapter, but I don't want to post it XD)**

**Ja ne!**


	20. I Love You

**Oh no! It's the last chapter of this story! ((Cries))I had a hard time writing this chapter because I was like, "I don't want to end it today!" But, I made a preview of the sequel at the end of this chapter, so I guess I can be happy for it! I know I am going to make the sequel, but I want to make another SessxKag one shot, and I have an idea on what I want it to be about, but I don't know if I want to right now ((I might do it at the end of the first chapter of the Sequel)) X:D Anyways, enjoy the final installment!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my story:D _((**This is the final time I get to say that in this story!))**

* * *

Sango and Miroku flew high into the sky, as Sango cried through the whole time they were in the sky. Why didn't she go to Kagome and say goodbye? Was it because she wanted her to be happy? Or was it because she wanted to let her and Sesshoumaru get alone time? Either way, she could've said goodbye.

"Sango, you should save your strength for much more valuable things in life." Miroku said to her. She shook her head, guilty for just leaving her friend like that. She didn't know what made that decision happen.

"Miroku?" He looked back at her, noticing her contemplating. "What was the reason that we left Kagome there?" He smiled, and looked back to the distant village ahead.

"It went something like this." He told her what went on in their rooms, and what went on at the entrance.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Sango was sitting on the bed, looking out the window next to her. She didn't feel right being here, nor did she feel welcomed, except by Kagome. She looked over to Miroku, seeing him looking out the window. He might have been thinking of the same thing. But was he?_

"Miroku, what are you thinking about?" _He looked over, looking into her eyes. God, he wanted to stare at those eyes all day. But he wouldn't be able to contain himself._

"Why are we here?" _She shrugged, and looked back outside, and saw Jaken watching Rin and Shippo play with each other. She would kill someone just to have a family like this. It was just so peaceful. She looked back at Miroku, and smiled._

"Weren't we here just for a visit, not for a stay?" _He nodded, looking into her eyes even more. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her, holding her hand in his lap. She looked down, smiled, and blushed at the same time._

"Yes. There is no reason for us to stay if we know that Kagome is safe, and Inuyasha, is free from his pain." _She nodded, looking up into his eyes. She got lost in them, just from looking at them. She wanted to stare into them, and so did he, but she felt there was something she wanted to say._

"I just wish her a happy life here is all." _She stood up from the bed, still with Miroku's hand in her own, and pulling him in for a kiss. She couldn't resist him any longer, and had to kiss him. He was shocked, to say the least. Here he was, with the woman he loved, kissing! It was heaven at last._

_After the moment passed by them, they, reluctantly, backed away from one another, then hugged each other. She just wanted to be with him. He did as well. _"But, Miroku," _She whispered. _"Does Sesshoumaru actually love her?" _He nodded. Sure, Sesshoumaru is cold. But he has a soft spot for humans deep down. She smiled, backing away from him, and grabbed his hand. _"Let's go. I think we need to continue life as it was." _Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, and headed out of the room._

_Miroku shut the door behind him, and headed towards the castle entrance with Sango's hand in his own. She kept a smile on her face, walking with the man of her dreams. Kirara purred, seeing Sesshoumaru off in the distance, ahead of them. Sango frowned. _"Miroku, just ignore Sesshoumaru." _He nodded, and kept walking towards the door. He felt the tension rising when they were walking past him, although he was pretty far away._

**END OF FLASHBACK!** ((To see the rest of the flashback, go to the previous chapter))

Sango nodded, remembering everything that happened in that room. The conversation, short but right to the point, the kiss, filled with all of the passion she could give him, and Sesshoumaru, oh how she hated him.

She scooted more and more towards him, and placed her arms around his waist, to hold him. He looked down, shocked, to see arms around his waist. He smiled, and placed his hands on hers. _This is the life I have waited for so long. _Kirara purred for the two of them, as she dashed towards their home that they were waiting to get to.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt their lips separate from each other. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now she was certain that he loved her. He placed his arms around her, and held her tightly. "Now, Kagome, do you know why I want to father Shippo?" She nodded, and felt a tear leave her eye.

She didn't believe it at first. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru, the man that wanted to kill all of them before, is now in love with her! How was that even possible with him? She shrugged, inwardly, and held him tighter. She wanted to be with him, for as long as she lived. But two things were still on her mind. Why did he want her to be his mate, and how would Shippo take the news?

He let one of his arms go up towards her head, and let his fingers flow through her raven, black hair. He couldn't believe that he actually _fell in love _with a human, rather a miko. But he couldn't change fate. Fate made him fall in love with her, right from the start. But one question still was on his mind: Was she going to accept being his mate?

They let go of each other, facing each other once more. He was tempted to kiss her once more, and so did she, but she had to ask. "I have a question before you get my answer!" She said cheerfully. _**Wow… she has to ask before you get her as a mate? What a rip-off! **Hmph… _

"Fine." She smiled, and did a quick nod. She couldn't decide which question to choose from, but she did, eventually. The servants sneaked into his room, and watched the lovers talk, and other things. ((I felt like adding the servants in for some reason XD))

"Why do you want me to become your mate?" His eyes widened, but only for a second before going back to what they were like. Wasn't it obvious enough? He loved her of course! She, however, wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth. He blinked a couple of times, and she smiled. _I knew it. He can't say…_ Her thoughts were cut off by his words.

"Why you? You want to know?" She nodded, and he stepped forward, putting his mouth right by her ear, brushing his lips with it. "Because I love you." Her eyes widened, and the servants squealed in silence. They all knew he loved her, once she stepped in the castle!

She, however, couldn't believe it. She believed she was in a dream! A slight blush came to her face, and she smiled. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. He smiled, not a wide smile and without her seeing, and moved back to look into her eyes again. She couldn't resist her actions, but she did. She grabbed his collar ((Does he have a collar?)) and, 'forcefully', pulled him into a passionate kiss. The servants mouth went into an 'O' shape, seeing as Sesshoumaru is suppose to be dominate.

He couldn't believe it. She actually kissed him, and it wasn't the other way around. _Kagome… _He closed his eyes, and kissed her back, with as much passion as she did for him. They heard the door fly open in his room, and they both pulled away, looking at the door.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled in the room. The servants laughed, and Sesshoumaru looked at the servants. Were they there the whole time?

"Servants." They all straightened up, and looked at him, fearing what was going to happen to them. "Leave." They all nodded, and ran out the door, almost pushing the children down on the ground. Shippo looked back at the servants running out, laughing at them. Kagome giggled, and Sesshoumaru smirked, as Kagome saw, and gasped.

"You should smile more often." He looked back at her, and saw her smiling. He shook his head, and she pouted. "But you look so cute!" He sighed, and looked back at the children, noticing them running towards them. Shippo went to Kagome, and jumped into her arms, as Rin went to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg. Kagome bent down to Rin's level and smiled.

"Hey, Rin," She looked over at Kagome and kept smiling. "How would you like me to be your mother?" Rin's eyes went wide, and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Did she really want to be her mother?

"Rin would love that!" Kagome giggled at Rin for being so cute, and brought her into a hug. Rin didn't really want to be pulled away from Sesshoumaru, but she wanted to hug her new mother.

"Kagome, does this mean that Sesshoumaru is my father?" Shippo whispered in her ear. Sesshoumaru heard his words, and looked at the little fox and smiled.

"Yes." Shippo looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. _I have another father, Father. I am not alone anymore. _Shippo jumped up into his arms, and hugged him. Sesshoumaru was taken back. He actually wanted to have him as a father? He brought one of his arms around him, and hugged him back.

Kagome stood up, letting go of Rin, and Rin running back to Sesshoumaru and hugging his leg, and looked at Sesshoumaru. She saw him content with his children, and believed he wanted to be alone with them. She smiled, and took a step towards the room, but felt a hand on her arm. She looked down at the claw, but was brought back to Sesshoumaru's body, with his lips over her's. He believed it was revenge for earlier.

Shippo and Rin smiled at the couple, as they kissed under the moonlight. Shippo jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arm, and let him wrap it around Kagome, in which he did. They pulled away from each other, and hugged the other.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered to her. She smiled, and hugged his neck tighter, feeling him hug tighter around her back.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru." She whispered back to him. Shippo and Rin both hugged their parents, as they stood on the balcony under the moon.

They parted away from each other, and faced the moon, with Shippo in her arms, and Rin on the railing of the balcony. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist, and she leaned into the semi-hug he offered her. Her dream came true on the night of the full moon, as his love was all he had to do for her to fulfill it. They smiled together, as a family, taking in the beauty the moon had to offer for the night of love, while it washed away all the hurtful memories in the past, and opened new doors for all of them.

_**FIN!**_

**_And here is your preview to A Future Ahead! Enjoy:_**

**A Future Ahead**

Kagome fluttered her eyes open as she faced her mate, remembering the night he told her his love for him, one year ago to this day. She smiled, and pecked his lips, and wrapped an arm around him. He already had his arms around her, but she didn't.

He awoke, noticing her smiling, and an arm around him, with her eyes closed. He remembered his dream he had, about the night she returned his love to him, one year ago to this day. He pulled her in more to his chest, and she returned the embrace. They both heard the children already awake, bothering Jaken.

"Good morning, Kagome." She smiled, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said as she snuggled more into his chest. Her smile went wider, as she remembered the gift she had in store for him that night.

* * *

**Bwahaha! That's all you are going to see for the first chapter of that story! I am so meanXD I do, however, want to thank a lot of people. **

**I want to thank all of my reviewers that reviewed this story from the beginning. Thank youfor reviewing this story! I feel so special! **

**I also want to thank the people that alerted this story! Thank you for wanting to read my story! I ((heart)) you! **

**Also, the people that faved this story... Thank you! **

**And thanks to all of you to make this story awesome:D I will see you all in the sequel! Until then...**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
